Pokemon and Dead Rising
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Join team rocket as they set off on a dangerous adventure with Pikachu to save Ash's life since he is ill and might not make it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my remake of Pokemon and Dead Rising because I messed the other one up, so I'm remaking this story.**

**Plot: Ash becomes ill with cancer and its up to Jessie and James to bring the black night flower to him before dies even you people know they hated him so they go to the land of the dead(dead rising). With Pikachu to help him get there safely.**

It all starts off with May, Max, Pikachu and Ash were playing in the fields. Pikachu then tackled Max as they were playing.

"Nice one Pikachu, one day you'll do that to any Pokemon you come cross."

"Very nice Pikachu."

"Pika pika."  
(Look over here)

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked as he and his friends followed Pikachu to a hill, they saw wild pokemon.

"What are they?"

"Wild pokemon Max, they're migrating from region to region. They will stay here for a few days and then they keep on going."

"I didn't know they do that." May said.

"Well if we want to hear more, we'll see Brock."

"Then let's go see him, and ask them about it."

Meanwhile Jessie, Meowth and James were on a tree looking for Pikachu to catch.

"That Pikachu is around here somewhere."

"Look over there."

"Uh?" Jessie, James and Meowth looked at the pack of wild pokemon. They were migrating from region to region.

"What are you three looking at?" Jessie turned around to see Cassidy and Butch walking to them.

"We're looking at a pack of wild pokemon."

"We saw them, and we fought we would see if you, James and Meowth saw them."

"And we're trying to find out where Pikachu and those brats are."

"Jessie, since we saw wild pokemon. Maybe we can catch one that is really rare to find."

Meanwhile Brock, Tracey, Dawn and Misty were getting everything ready for the wild pokemon who are migrating from different regions. When Ash and his friends showed up at the camp site.

Hey Brock! Misty! Tracey! Dawn! you would so surprise to see what we just saw." Ash called out as he and his friends raced to the camp site as Brock, Misty, Tracey and Dawn were about to hear what Ash saw.

"What did you see Ash?"

"We might have saw it too."

"We saw pokemon that are migrating from region to region."

"They're wild pokemon who are migrating, they'll be staying her for a few days."

"Let's go, I want to see them."

"Pika!" everyone was going when Ash felt dizzy, May rushed to him.  
(YAY!)

"Are you ok Ash?"

"I'm ok May, the sun might have been a little bright in my eyes."

"Ok, I just wanted to be sure that you're ok."

At the field Ash and his friends watched as the migrating pokemon rested and getting used to newness around them.

"Look at them, they're getting used to living here. And see how the other pokemon who live here do."

"It's nice to see them trying to see if they would make friends."

"Wanna make friends Pikachu?" Ash asked as he looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu went off to play with other pokemon and ones that were migrating.  
(YAY!)

Meanwhile behind the trees and watch Pikachu play, Team Rocket were the one who are watching.

"There's Pikachu, and I wonder how can we get him to come to us?"

"This is up to me."

"Uh?" Jessie and James looked at Meowth who had a idea.

"I will get in there and play with Pikachu, I'll not talk and lead him to you guys. That will make the boss happy."

"Great idea, me and James will do some girlfriend and boyfriend time while you do that."

Later on in the evening Meowth and Pikachu walked to see Jessie and James who were about to kiss when Meowth had to speak.

"Look what I found."

"Pikachu?" Jessie couldn't believe her eyes "Pikachu this time was so easy."

"Yeah yeah Jess, let's get him to the boss before those tirups show up." Jessie, Meowth and James ran with Pikachu when they saw Ash's friends were in a big circle.

"What's going on?"

"Me and James will go find out."

"Pika!" Pikachu knew something so he ran in the circle.  
(Ash!)

"Meowth stay here, me and Jessie will go see if they're anything we can do." James and Jessie went in the circle to see Pikachu in the middle of the inside circle wit hAsh who is weak with Brock and May.

"What happened?"

"Pikachu?"  
(What happened?)

"Pikachu, Ash is very ill."

"Oh god."

"Will he get better?" Jessie asked as her heart fell into darkness, even she hated Ash her heart made her fell sad.

"I don't know, most people don't live through this sickness. But rarely a few people live it."

"I've seen this sickness lots of times, most people don't live through this sickness. But rarely a few people get better."

"I fought no one can be cured by it." James said.

"They can if they eat the petals of the black night flower, it only grows in the land of the dead." Brock said "People like Ash have to eat it in time, or he won't make it."

"Pika bi, Pika pika pikachu."  
(I have to go there, I have to save Ash.)

"It's too dangerous to go alone Pikachu."

When the moon was rising Pikachu and May sat where Ash is lying down in pain, he looked up at Pikachu.

"Pikachu..."

"Pika?"  
(Ash?"

"If my time comes, you need to keep May and my friends safe from team rocket. Promise me that you'll keep May safe from danger."

"Pika, pikachu."  
(Yes, Ash)

"Now Pikachu, it's time for you to get some sleep." May said as she picked up Pikachu.

"Pika pika pika pikachu!"  
(But I want to help you with Ash!)

"You can help me by getting some sleep."

"Pika pika pika pika pikachu bika."  
(But I want Ash to get better.)

"I know you do, but when things like this happen. There's nothing we can do, til Brock can send a group out there. Which I am not going out there."

* * *

_May: The Circle of life, this is what it is all about._

_New life begins and it goes around, around, around, and around; it starts at the beginning. And it will never end, some things we just can't do anything about it. If there was a way I would like to help._

_Some people right now are gone and some are living, family and friends were around us before. Some are now dead and some are still living, it's one of the life cycle. _

_Every animal and person's life repeats at the start, it will keep going. And it will never stop; pets will go on as the circle of life turns it's way around, each husband and wife will carry on and on and on. No one can say about them being together and forever. It is all part of the circle of life._

* * *

May then kissed Pikachu's head as she went back to sleep with Ash to make sure he's breathing.

When everyone was asleep Pikachu woke up and knew he had to save Ash, he started walking to the path as Meowth woke up to see Pikachu entering the path of darkness. He was on his way to the land of the dead to get the black night flower for Ash who will be healed by it.

"Wake up you to." Meowth said quietly."

"What is it Meowth?" Jessie asked as she yawned herself awake.

"Why are you waking us up?"

"I saw Pikachu doing down this path, he really wants to save Ash." Meowth said as Jessie's eyes knew that Pikachu is risking his life just to save Ash.

"What if Pikachu dies and doesn't come back?" Jessie was now scared "We'll go out to help him."

"I agree."

"What's going on?"

"Cassidy and Butch, what are you two doing up?"

"We're just listening to you guys talking, is it a mission you're going on?"

"Yes it is Cassidy, we're going with Pikachu so he comes back in one piece."

"That goes with us too." Cassidy added.

"But we can do it."

"Come on you four, we gotta get moving or somebody's going to stop us." Meowth said as he, Jessie, James, Cassidy and Butch were in their way to help Pikachu get back with the black night flower alive."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu walked until he came to a beautiful rainbow, he knew there was hope that he will get back in time. So he walked into a very dark cave. He was scared that he might not return from this mission that he is in, he sighed as he walked in.

After a couple of minutes team rocket came across a bridge that they turned around to see a rainbow.

"Wow, look at that rainbow by the water fall."

"It's beautiful, one of these amazing sights I've ever seen."

"Look at this."

"A cave, do we have to go in?"

"What I am seeing is Pikachu must have went in to find that black night flower, so let's get in the cave to see where he went." Meowth said as team rocket went in the cave.

"Which way?"

"There's three paths, one's small enough for a Pikachu to crawl through." Butch said.

"So what you're saying is we should split up."

"I'll go alone, Jessie and James will go the path on the right and Cassidy and Butch will go on the path on the left."

"Sounds good to me, let's go find out where Pikachu is before anything bad happens to him."

With Jessie and James they were walking for 15 minutes.

"Jessie, I've just found out something."

"What is it James?"

"Maybe Pikachu's not alone when we exit out of this cave, maybe someone took Pikachu to help him look for that black night flower."

"That's possible, but we'll see."

"Why do you have to lead the way?"

"I am leader James do you hear me?" Jessie growled.

"Of leading me and Meowth you are, why do you always snap every time you get angry?"

"I dislike it when you tick me off!" Jessie roared in a angry tone.

* * *

_James: "Well no one likes it and wants to hear it, you yell a lot."_

_Jessie: "So, I'm the one who is like a chic who screams!"_

_James: Who needs you?_

_Jessie: And who needs you?_

_James: I mean you like I am a tree._

_Jessie: And I mean you, like you're after me._

_James: We are part of team rocket, so why do we fight?_

_Both: Who needs you? not me._

_Jessie: I mean you like a pain in the gut_

_James: Oh yeah Jess? well I mean you like a kick in the butt. You're really rude and you tease everyone._

_Both: Who needs you? not me._

_Jessie: Who needs you? always get scared who thinks you're brave, like a snowman without a nose._

_James: And who needs you? always snap at everyone that you get angry, because you're a hot chic._

_Jessie: I mean you like a bug in the bed._

_James: And I mean you like a hole in the head, I am mad about your anger._

_Jessie: Don't try to be like me, because I will get more even._

_Both: I don't want to leave even know we are in love, so who needs you? not me._

_James: I mean you, like a stubborn mule._

_Jessie: And I mean you like I need more fuel.  
_

_James: Of all the troubles we got into, not one killed you._

_Both: Who needs you? not me._

_Jessie: I mean you like a cold in July._

_James: Haha, and I mean you like a punch in the eye. What I know, that we've been together for a long time._

_Both: Who needs you? not me._

_Jessie: Who needs you? you lie to me like a couple of times, and you had me almost killed._

_James: And who needs you? you're smart and things do work, we're dumb when you make things and they break down._

_Jessie: I mean you like need some more anger._

_James: I look from above, and see you in danger. Things like this we have, but it happens._

_Jessie: You know that I love you, but you just make me mad._

_Both: We'll have to work together now we're putting each other at risk._

_James: Pikachu's in danger as you can see._

_Jessie: Not only that, we're risking ours you know._

_Both: So who needs you? but not when we're risking our lives, who needs you?_

_Jessie: Not me._

_James: Not me._

_Jessie: Not me._

_James: Not me._

_Both: Not me!_

* * *

Jessie and James turned around to think about what they are doing.

"I'm sorry Jessie." Jessie turned around the same way James is doing.

"And I'm sorry too."

"I forgive you Jessie." James said as he and Jessie gave each other a hug.

"And I forgive you too James."

After a couple minutes of walking team rocket were back together in a group again.

"Here we are, there's the exit." Cassidy exit out of the cave first to make sure that the're no one near by that will hurt them "It's clear, come on." Team rocket got out and down the hill was a road.

"What if Pikachu got hit by a car or something?"

"I know Pikachu's safe Jessie, don't worry. He'll keep himself safe out there."

"Now, the city is where we need to go."

"We can take the woods or road."

"Me and Butch will get to the city through the woods, while you three take the road."

"Cassidy, please be careful out there." Jessie said.

"Me and Butch will keep each other safe."

After the group split up Meowth was watching for bad people as Jessie and James were looking for Pikachu who could be still near the road.

"I wonder where can he be?"

"Jessie, there's a car."

"I'll jump on the car while you to think of some way to make it stop."

"That is a great idea, maybe we can talk to the people in the car and see if they have seen Pikachu."

"It will work."

"Here comes the car." Jessie and James ran a couple steps ahead to wait til the car stop, Meowth then jumped on the car and inside it scared the driver almost to death.

"Mommy, what is that noise? mommy!"

"What is it sweetie?"

"I said what was that noise?"

"Nothing sweetie, I just heard a loud thump from the car."

"I heard it too, what is it anyway?" the girl who is in the front seat (between 10-14 years old) wanted to know what made that loud thump on the roof of the car "Mommy, I'm bored. I want to open my eyes."

"Please. Just be a good girl and keep your eyes closed, like I told you. Ok sweetie?" Meowth was enjoying the view from the car as he saw a truck coming, he quickly jumped off as the driver's car and the truck hit each other.

"What just happened Meowth?"

"A truck almost killed me."

"But it didn't, go see if anyone in the truck is still alive."

"Right you on Jess." James and Jessie were quite as they snuck behind a undead guy's back and stabbed him til he was dead.

"Mommy, I hit my head mommy. Mommy?" the little girl went to the driver's seat and shake to try to wake her mother up "Mommy wake up! Wake up! mommy! MOMMY!" she slowly then turned her head to see a cat coming out of the truck "Is that what made that loud thump on the car?" Meowth then looked at the girl, he knew that maybe they have seen Pikachu. But he didn't see him in the truck.

"That was a close one with the zombie James."

"We almost got killed."

"Relax James, I'm the one with magic powers."

Then the driver woke up and turned to her daughter.

"Mommy!"

"Oh sweetie." the driver hugged her daughter as Jessie and James watched as they were alone in the car.

"We should get them out of this part."

"I agree Jessie, zombies could come up and it would be a..." James almost spoke too soon, zombies from everywhere were heading towards them and the car.

"What do we do now?"

"I have a plan." Jessie grabbed her pokeballs and let out her pokemon "Arbok! Seviper! Lickatoung! I choose you!" Jessie's pokemon were free from their pokeballs "James, let out your pokemon too."

"Weezing! I choose you!" Weezing was out of the pokeball.

"Arbok! Seviper! Lickatoung! attack the zombies that are far away from the car!"

"Weezing! do the same thing!"

"What do we do now Jess?"

"We'll protect the car." Jessie, James and Meowth took care of the car as the zombies were getting closer, Jessie and James's pokemon soon killed all the zombies. Jessie and James returned their pokemon into their pokeballs.

"That sure didn't take long."

"We'll talk to these people."

"Can you three help us?" team rocket turned to the driver and her daughter "Our car is out of gas, is there any gas near by?"

"Watch this." Jessie placed her on on the hood of the car at the front and with magic the car's gas tank was full.

"That's cool, you're a witch."

"No I'm not, I just thet magic powers."

"Are you ok?"

"Thank god you three came to save us, we thank you so much."

"Who are you?"

"We're team rocket that's who." Jessie and James got ready for their motto "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from death."

"To make sure the undead don't rise."

"To survive the deaths of truth and love.

"To stand above to the dead from the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off in the speed of light."

"Undead needs to give up now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Team rocket?" the little girl sighed, she now knew that team rocket are real "Wow."

"I'm Connie and this is my daughter Dakota."

"And where were you heading?"

"We're heading to the city, Frank my husband is wanting me and my kid to meet him there." Connie said.

"But you're not going alone, we're coming with you to keep you safe."

"Have you seen a yellow rat called a Pikachu?"

"No I haven't seen one in years."

"Why?" Dakota asked as she let team rocket in the car "Did someone lost him?"

"No, Pikachu is on a mission to save her trainer Ash. He's very ill and he could not make it without the black night flower that is only found here."

"I see, I feel bad for Pikachu to come here. Is he alone?"

"He's on his own for the mission, and we're following him so he can make it out alive." James said.

"Poor thing, he could die out there. With no one to help him with his mission."

"That's why we're following him so he can make it out in one piece."

"We're heading to the city, and there's a mall there. We can go there. I know that there's a black night flower patch there, we're on our way there any way since my husband who we're meeting him there." Connie said "I could give you three a ride."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Once everyone was in the car and Connie was driving Dakota was asking and learning so much from team rocket.

"So you're after Pikachu?" Dakota asked "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because our boss wants it."

"It's very rare to find one."

"Well you shouldn't steal anything that doesn't belong to you."

"Stealing is wrong you three, that's why you've been into allot of trouble."

"That's in through the other side of the cave, we just wanted to get Pikachu and then get out of here."

"This is land of the undead you're all in."

"You keep driving, and we'll make sure no undead people come after us."

Meanwhile back in Pallet town Ash's friends knew that Pikachu is gone.

"Where did you think Pikachu would have gone too?"

"He's very upset that you're dying Ash, but I knew he's out there by himself trying to get you that flower."

"May, what I founded out was team rocket are gone too."

"Why would they do that?" May asked.

"What I'm guessing is since Pikachu's putting his life in risk, they're gone to make sure he comes back alive." Brock replied.

"I hope Pikachu's ok."

"And I sure hope that team rocket are ok too."

"I hope they can all make it back in one piece."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

In the city in the land of the dead in the morning everything was overrun by zombies.

"Oh my god."

"Look at that, it would be worse for us if we were living here."

"Thank god you guys don't live in a mess like this, but somehow everything will be back the way it was. Just hope help gets here sooner or later."

"I'm getting a little tired of driving." Connie said as she looked around to make sure no zombie was anywhere in her sight.

"I'll drive." Jessie got out of the back seat and went to the front as Connie went to the back.

"Can I drive Jessie?"

"I rather drive, because if we get into troubles with zombies. I would know where to go and what to do." Jessie started the car as they continued driving.

"Why can't I drive mommy."

"You young lady are too young to drive."

"It's a zombie outbreak, so in this state we can do whatever we want." Meowth said.

"Yeah, why not let Dakota drive Connie?"

"My kid has never driven a car in her life, maybe one day she will."

"Why can't I sit on Jessie's lap and drive?" Dakota asked, Jessie was then started to get annoyed with all the talking, zombie everywhere; and the loud talking. She couldn't concentrate on driving.

"Will you be quite while I am driving?!" Jessie roared as she was trying to drive.

"You guys are being very loud while Jessie is driving."

"It hurts my ears."

"Why not we not be so loud, so Jessie can get us to the mall alive."

Just then Dakota looked out of the window seeing a pack of dogs marching on the streets, they were killing every zombie they see.

* * *

_Pit Bulls: One two three keep it up! two three four, keep it up! one two three. One two three!_

_Dakota: "Dogs, a pack of them look mommy."_

_Connie: "Wow, they're allot of there. Thank god they know how to live through this kind of outbreak."_

_Max: Ok, sing it again!_

_Pit Bulls: We're on a mission._

_Brooklyn: To get out of the city._

_Pit Bulls: With zombies that are back from the dead. WOOOFF_

_Max: It's what we do._

_Pit Bulls: This is what we do._

_Jessie: "They're in front of us now, please get out of the way."_

* * *

The Pit Bull pack stopped in front of the car.

"Who are you?"

"We're the Pit Bull dogs, we keep everyone safe from the undead." Max said as himself the black and white Put Bull "And where are you going?"

"To the mall, we have a mission to do."

"We'll let you go, but why are you going there for?" Max asked as Jessie rolled down her window to see the leader of the Pit Bull pack.

"We are on mission, have you seen a Pikachu?"

"I know what you are talking about."

"His trainer is ill and is looking for the black night flower which only grows here, have you seen Pikachu?"

"No we haven't, but we will keep a eye out for him and the black night flower."

"Thanks Pit Bull."

"Now I will let you go." the Pit Bull pack moved out of the way as Jessie drove the group to the mall.

After a few minutes of driving Jessie parked her car to the mall, it was ahead of them.

"Here's the mall."

"Maybe there's people in there."

"There has to be people in there."

"There's not allot of zombies here."

"But they're heading to us." Meowth said as he saw zombies that are heading their way.

"Let's go everyone, out of the car and let's run." Jessie and her friends got out of the car and they ran to the mall doors, the people who are inside the mall let them in and the shut and locked the doors once they were all inside the mall.

"That was a close one."

"We could have been eaten alive if we were still stuck in there."

"Tell me about it." James said until he notice that his pokemon was gone "My Weezing is gone."

"Calm down James." Jessie gave him his Weezing who is inside the pokeball.

"Jess? how was it..."

"Before we rushed out of the car, I grabbed my pokemon so I grabbed yours."

"Thanks Jessie, I wonder what would I do without him with me." James said as he gave Jessie a hug.

"Speaking of saving pokemon, I wonder if Cassidy and Butch got here safely?"

"Yeah, I wonder if they found Frank." James then turned around to see Butch who is on the top of the stair way.

"Is that a member of team rocket?" Dakota asked.

* * *

_Butch: Look at it shining, on hearts they glow. Now I know it has been a while, but you know I'm crazy, this is the mall that I've been here before. Jessie and James are now here, and I just wanted to say welcome to the mall._

* * *

Jessie looked and acted shocked.

"Come on Butch, we're in the mall right now. This isn't play time, we have to find Pikachu and the black night flower and get back." Cassidy and Butch then saw Connie, Dakota, Jessie, James and Meowth "You guys are all ok."

"We're fine, me and my daughter Dakota would have been dead if Jessie with her partner James and Meowth hadn't come to save us."

"Who are you two?" Cassidy asked as Dakota hid behind her mother, she was shy.

"It's ok Dakota." Connie looked at Cassidy and Butch "So you are the other two?"

"Yes we are, I'm Cassidy and this is my partner Butch."

"We're part of team rocket too, the reason why we split up was me and Butch went into the woods to see if we found anyone there."

"Then why didn't we see you two while we were in the road?"

"We had to see if there was anyone in the forest alive."

"I see, and how did you get here?"

"We were on the streets of the city when a helicopter got us and took us here, and we want you to know who took us in." Cassidy stepped to the side as Connie saw Frank who is alright.

"Frank!" Connie ran to her friend and gave him a hug "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm the one who took those two member in."

"Listen, we have a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Frank asked.

"We have to find Pikachu who is looking for the black night flower, he needs it to save his trainer who is ill."

"I've seen those electric sparks before, is it him that was in here?"

"Yes, you seen him?"

"Yes, and he's right here." Frank pulled out Pikachu who was in his jacket "He can't be alone looking for the flower."

"That's why we're all here, to help Pikachu get back alive."

"Do you want some help?" Frank wanted to help team rocket and Pikachu in the mission that they are in "I can give you some help if you want?"

"Sure, you'll let us know when you have the black night flower."

"I'll keep my eye on for that Jessie."

"Mommy, who's that girl that looks like Jessie?" Dakota asked as Connie saw a girl who dressed up as a sexy women.

"I don't know sweetie, Jessie." Connie tapped Jessie by the shoulder as she turned around "Who's that girl that looks like you?"

"Just letting you know, that's Jessiebelle our enemy. She wanted to marry James for a while, and I think she's after him again."

"We'll keep a eye on her no matter what she does."

"We will have too, and I'll keep a eye on James and keep him safe around from her." Jessie said as she turned around, the girl who dresses up so sexy was gone.

"She's gone."

"Ahhh!" Meowth screamed as the zombies were breaking in.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed.

"Oh my god."

"Butch and Cassidy get Frank, Connie and Dakota out of here." Jessie said.

"Right you on." Jessie, James, Meowth and Pikachu were around the zombies.

"Quick, let's get to the stairs!" Jessie ran to the stairs with Meowth, James and Pikachu as they ran up to the safe room.

In the safe room everyone was in.

"Someone put us into allot of trouble."

"Thank god, none of us got killed."

"We would have died in there in seconds." James said.

"I'm sure glad to be out of there." Cassidy added.

"So who are you four?"

"Who are you first?"

"I'm Brad, this is Ottis. We all want to know who you four are." Brad said "And tell us also about that cat and mouse.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.  
(What?)

"I'm Jessie and this is James, Cassidy and Butch. This is Meowth who speaks and this is Pikachu."

"Ok then, are one of you bitten?"

"No, we have not been bitten." Jessie said "We are here to get Connie and Dakota here to safety, and we are on a mission."

"What mission is it?" Brad asked "Maybe we can help you."

"Pikachu's trainer is ill, and there's a black night flower that only grows here."

"And what we need to do is find it, would you keep your eyes open on that for us?"

"We'll help you guys whatever we can."

"Thank you so much."

Brad left the room through the air ducts to get back to the mall, when a blond girl came in.

"I've heard about you guys before."

"You have?"

"Yes. You four members are team rocket with Meowth trying to go after this Pikachu."

"Relax girl, we're not after Pikachu this time." Jessie said "We're on a mission to save his trainer."

"On what? we almost have nothing in this room, everything we want is out there."

"We have to find black night flower to heal his, he is ill and if he doesn't get that flower soon he'll die."

"I understand, maybe we can help you guys."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, as long as you don't lie to us about anything."

"Just one more thing, who are you? and how can you guys help us?"

"I'm Jessie, I can help you by giving you this map." Jessie's eyes were surprised when the blond girl has the same name as her.

"My name is Jessie too."

"Well, my real name is Jessica. I like to be called Jessie."

"I'm Jessie, my mom was once used to call me Jessica."

"Well maybe this might help us both, do you have a nickname?"

"No, sadly Jessica's the only one." Jessie said.

"Maybe you can say blond Jessie, and I can call you red hair Jessie. Would you like that?"

"I can live with that."

"So you six on a mission?"

"Yes we are."

"I'll take Dakota and Connie in this safe room, they'll be safe with us."

"Thanks blond Jessie, they have Frank here too."

"That's good, if Dakota wants to go somewhere with you. Take her there, but she can't go alone without someone to look after her."

"I would if she wants."

"Now guys, let's get settled in."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

In the security room everyone was settled in.

"One of us is going back out there, just to see what's like in the other areas of the mall."

"Maybe we can all go out there."

"What?" Connie asked "I don't think so, I'm not going back out there. You saw what we out there."

"Maybe a couple people can go."

"I can go, James and Meowth are coming with me."

"Are you going to be ok Connie?"

"I'll be fine James, Cassidy and Butch will stay with me and my kid."

"Pika pika pikachu?"  
(What can I do?)

"He can stay with us, he'll make sure no bad people comes to hurt us." Cassidy said.

"That's good to hear." Jessie said.

"Whenever you're ready Jessie me and Meowth will be near the way back in the mall."

"The door to the safe room is closed, the air ducts will be a place to wait til I'm ready."

"Ok Jessie, let us know when you're ready."

Jessie walked to Cassidy to talk to her.

"How did Frank got you and Butch rescued?"

"We were in the forest after we split up, we saw a undead dog who wanted to kill us. He almost tried to bit me, I had to use a sharp knife to kill him, Frank heard the dog barking so he landed and came to get us."

"Thank god you're here, you and Butch could have died out there." Jessie replied.

"This world is not safe right now."

"How did you and Butch get in the mall?"

"Frank's helicopter landed here on the roof, you'll see if when you go through the air ducts."

"There's a way to get back in the mall from the roof?"

"Yes there is, just letting you know Frank's getting every survivor from the mall in here."

"That's great to hear Cass." Jessie said "I'm glad we're safe in this room for now, I sure hope help comes sooner or later."

"I hope so too, once we find that night flower. We're getting out of here."

Jessie then walked up to Dakota who looked at Jessie.

"Are you feeling ok Dakota?"

"Not really?"

"Why?" Jessie asked as she sat beside her.

"It's just I'm a bit far from home."

"I see, do you miss someone?"

"My horse, his name is Max. He's a chestnut warmblood, I miss him so much, he's at my barn." Dakota started to cry when Jessie brought her to her arms.

"I understand you miss someone you love so much."

"You do?" Dakota looked at Jessie "Have you lost anyone hat was once close to your family?"

"Yeah I have, but it breaks your heart when you lost someone or you miss someone that was very close to you. It happened to me years ago."

"I'm glad that I am not alone, you would be a great mother someday Jessie."

"I would?" Jessie asked "I've never heard anyone say that to me, most people say I'm tough mean and nasty."

"Why would you say that about yourself?"

"In my childhood, I was tough mean and nasty. I only had a few friends a that time, so it was that I didn't have friends because of that."

"I feel so sorry about that Jessie, when you have kids they'll not have a bad childhood like you did."

"I hope not, I do whatever I can to help with those in need."

"I understand, with your personality is what makes you who you are. Is tough mean and nasty, what you are?"

"Yeah, it breaks my heart when everything gets back to me." Jessie said.

"You're a kind friend to us Jessie, and I know you are inside your heart."

"Then why am I tough mean and nasty?"

"You don't see it that you're a kind friend, you just take it the other road." Dakota said.

"Maybe I took it too far in the past, maybe I can turn myself around." Jessie said "Maybe I'll try it and see how it goes."

"It's a great idea, you want more friends."

"I do, but most people spread rumors about me."

"That's awful, I feel sorry about that."

"Maybe I'll start being nice for now on."

"I agree, do you want to ride my horse?"

"I would love to, I'll take to your mom first." Jessie replied.

"Thank you Jessie."

Jessie walked to Connie and sat with her.

"How's my kid Jess?"

"She's ok, she's missing her horse Max."

"I know how she feels Jessie, it's just he's at a barn in a country side. It's a bit much for us now that we have undead monsters after us."

"Maybe I can take your kid to see Max, and she asked me if I can ride him?"

"Have you rode a horse before and have experience with horses?"

"I have, I have a 2 horses at home."

"You do?" Connie asked "That's great."

"They're names are Jazz and Patronus."

"They're greats names, and where Max is they have horses with those names too."

"No way." Jessie said in surprise.

"Yes we do, and Max is with some people at the barn. Maybe you and Dakota can see if there's survivors there and see if the horses are ok."

"We can do that. But I don't wear the right clothes for them."

"You'll be fine, have you ride like that before?"

"Yes I have with Patronus and Jazz, and it was ok."

"So you will take Dakota to the barn, the name is Whitefish stables."

"I'll remember that, I'll keep Dakota safe. Maybe some people are they to hold on til help comes."

"That's my girl." Connie gave Jessie as hug and Jessie then walked to Dakota.

"Your mom said I can take you, maybe there's people there that are holding up til help gets here." Jessie said.

"You think so?"

"I hope so." Jessie said "Are you ready to go?"

"But how are we going to get there?" Jessie then called out her Yamega.

"What is that flying thing?"

"That's Yamega, my pokemon. We can ride her to the barn."

"You mean fly."

"Yes, now let's go."

At the country side Dakota and Jessie landed Yamega outside the gate.

"Now you come in with us, and stay behind the fences."

"Let's go." Dakota and Jessie raced to the barn to see horses are all inside.

"Hello?" Jessie called "Is anyone home?"

"Stop right there!" a girl pulled out her shotgun.

"Calm down girl, we're not zombies ok. We have not been bitten."

"So Dakota's safe?"

"Yes I am, Jessie took me here to ride Max."

"Ok, there's more people but they're out getting food right now for us. The horses are fine."

"Is it ok if my friend Jessie rides Max?"

"Does she know how to ride?"

"Yes she does, she has two horses at home." Dakota said.

"Ok, you two may ride Max. You know the mall at the city of Wallement?"

"Yes, why?"

"I got contacted by Jessica, she said that help will come to our barn as soon as they can."

"You said that when everyone's back you're taking the horses with you?"

"Yes I am, it's for their safety. Max knows where to find Dakota so it won't be a problem."

"Thank god."

"Come on Jessie, let's go get Max. You know what he looks like."

"Yes I do, I'll get Max; you get your stuff that you sure on him."

After a couple of minutes Dakota and Jessie brought Max to the indoor arena.

"Jessie, have you used a helmet while riding?"

"I don't ride with one on."

"You should, because you would break your neck one of these days. I have to wear one on, my mom does too." Dakota said as she got a helmet for Jessie.

"I never have broke my neck."

"Well I care, so wear this helmet."

"Ok Dakota, I don't want to be tough mean and nasty." Jessie put on a riding helmet.

"Now you can ride, I'll watch you if you're in trouble."

"Thanks Dakota, you're the nicest friend to me so far a long with my friends."

Jessie warmed Max up with walking and trotting then she cantered and jumped on him.

"Amazing Jessie, I didn't know you've done this before."

"It's fun Dakota, you've did this on Max."

"Yes I have, my little Maxy pad."

After a hour of riding while un tacking Max, Jessie loved him.

"I love you Max." Jessie kissed his nose which then had her lipstick on his white snip.

"Jessie, you got lipstick on Max."

"It'll wash off."

After a couple minutes of spending time with Max it was time to go back to the mall.

"Max is all ridden and fed, so we won't have to worry about him today."

"Let's go back and see how mommy's doing."

Back at the mall Brad and Jessica have not returned, since Jessie and Dakota got back.

"How was your ride on Max Jessie?"

"He was really good Connie, he listen to what my body told him to do."

"That's good, now you might want to go back in the mall with the undead."

"I'm going there with James and Meowth, it won't be a bad idea." Jessie said.

"Ok please be careful."

"Can I come with you Jessie?"

"No Dakota."

"Why not?"

"It's very dangerous."

"Why?"

"There's zombies, and some crazy people that will kill you." Jessie replied.

"You know what you're doing?"

"Yes I am."

"Can I go with you Jessie? please?"

"But..."

"Jessie, is it ok if Dakota goes with you?" Connie asked "She's bored and she wants to have fun with you."

"Ok Connie, come on Dakota let's all go and have some fun." Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu and Dakota went through the air ducts to the roof of the mall.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

On the roof of the mall, Jessie saw a way how to work the elevator to get back in the mall.

"Now I think I know how this works."

"Let's press this button and everything will be ok." then the elevator door pinged and everyone ran into the elevator and went down to a storage room.

"Wow, look at the storage room."

"It's bigger than any other."

"If we lived here, we would have been ok to stay."

"Just think of what is in these boxes." James said as they heard someone coming in.

"Someone's coming." Jessie too her friends as they hid in a hallway.

"What are you doing?" Meowth whispered.

"I'm doing a incoming surprise for someone who is after us." Jessie grabbed a knife and she stepped out "Surprise!" and scared Jessica.

"Jessie what were you thinking?!" James asked "You would have hurt her or worse!"

"I just got scared myself too you know!"

"I'm so sorry, that I scared you red hair Jessie."

"I'm very sorry about surprising, you blond Jessie."

"Brad is in trouble, and I have to save him or he's done for." Jessica tried to rush but she ended up almost on the ground when James caught her.

"Maybe you should stay here, and we go after him."

"I know, but I need to help him."

"It's just a sprain, let us deal with this mission."

"You would do it for me?" the red haired Jessie nodded "Thank you so much, I'll go rest and keep a eye on Connie and the others."

"We'll be back with him as soon as possible."

When team rocket got to the mall, it was huge.

"Wow."

"Pikachu!"  
(Wow!)

"Look at this mall, you would live in here for a whole year."

"This is very big Meowth, now let's go check things out." Jessie took James and Dakota to a dress store upstairs where they sell dresses.

"Look at all the dresses." Dakota said as she touch and feel one of the dresses.

"Look at this Elsa dress Jessie, you will make everyone look and be like wow." James said as he threw the Elsa dress to Jessie.

"I don't know if I would look good with it on me, sometimes when I wear dresses it makes me look stupid."

"Oh come on Jessie."

"Just give it a try, we will not laugh at you."

"Ok, I'll try it out." Jessie changed into her Elsa dress and looked around her "My, I look amazing."

"I knew you would look amazing."

"Dakota, we'll go check out the food court by the movies."

"Can we go in the movies Jessie?"

"Later James, right now me and Dakota would like to have some fun."

"Don't be too long, because Brad needs us."

* * *

_Jessie: "It's like this Dakota, all you gotta do is.."_

_Look for the, Bare Necessities the simple bare necessities. So forget all about your worries and your problems. I mean the bare necessities; it's mother natures recipes to bring the bare necessities, of life._

_(Jessie giving Dakota pizza)_

_Wherever I wonder, where ever I roam. I would be founder of my big home._

_(Dakota eating pizza)_

_The bees are buzzing in the trees to make some honey just for me, when you look through the containers and boxes you'll see ice cream everywhere. Just have some._

_Dakota: "You go crazy when eating?"_

_Jessie: "You better believe it, and you gotta love the way ice cream tastes"_

_(Zombie about to bite Dakota)_

_James: "Dakota! look out!"_

_(Meowth took a gun and killed the zombie)_

_Jessie: The bare necessities, the life with come to you._

_Dakota: "What?"_

_Jessie: They'll come to you._

_Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities; forget about your worries and your problems. I mean the bare necessities, that's why I sing it all the time. Just the bare necessities of life. When you pick a paw paw, or a prickly pear._

_Dakota: Ow! (Dakota pricks her finger on a knife)_

_Jessie: And you pick a raw paw, well next time beware. Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw to get fingers try to use the claw._

_(Jessie drinking the pop all at once)_

_Well you don't need to use the paw, when you got me a paw paw._

_(Dakota fell down when hot dogs are giving to her)_

_Have I giving you a clue?_

_Dakota: "Wow, thanks Jessie."_

_Meowth: "Oh my god Jessie, when can we get back on the mission we are in?"_

_Jessie: (Pulling on Meowth's tail) Come on Meowth, you gotta dance for once. The bare necessities the life will come to you._

_Dakota: They'll come to me._

_Jessie: They'll come to you._

_(Jessie and Dakota went outside and jumped in the lake, zombies didn't even care to go after them)_

_"Just try to relax, cool it."_

_Dakota: "This is us, in the park of the mall. With undead creatures that will not get us, Jessie will keep us safe; she's a hard working girl. And don't spend all day looking around, for something you want. Can be found."_

_Jessie: When you find out you're around this parts, now follow me when I tell you something true. The bare necessities the life with come to you._

_James: "Oh my god, we'll take the long way around."_

_Pikachu: "Pikachu" (Yeah)_

_Meowth: "I say those girls will keep themselves safe, while we find Brad the other way."_

_Jessie: "Dakota, how about you sing with us."_

_Jessie and Dakota: Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities. Forget, about your worries and your problems._

_(Dakota relaxing on Jessie's tummy)_

_Dakota: Ya wooh!  
_

_Jessie and Dakota: I mean the bare necessities, that's why we sing this all the time. It's just the bare necessities of life. (Yeah) Just the bare necessities of life._

_Dakota: Ya wooh!_

* * *

"Beautiful Dakota, that's Jessie's rocket song."

"I wish I can be like you guys."

"Someday girl, you'll be with team rocket someday Dakota." Jessie said as she patted Dakota's head, and smiled at her "Why not sing like one?"

Meanwhile with James, Meowth and Pikachu.

"That Jessie and Dakota."

"They almost never want to listen."

"You know what, I'm going to relax." James sat down to relax.

"Yeah, we're beat." Meowth and Pikachu relaxed as a man named Carlito grabbed Pikachu and Meowth.

"Meowth, can you go out and see where Jessie and Dakota are?" James was then smacked by Carlito "Ouch! you really had to hit me for..." James then saw that Carlito had Pikachu and Meowth with him "Get back here you thief."

"If you want them, come and get them." Carlito ran as fast as he can with Pikachu and Meowth as Pikachu shocked Carlito as he ran to James when they saw Meowth tied up and being taken away by Carlito.

"Pika pika pika?"  
(What are we going to do?)

"Well Pikachu, we'll have to find Dakota and Jessie."

Jessie and Dakota were relaxing in the lake.

"This is really good, wow Jessie your tummy is soft."

"It is while wearing a dress."

"Yeah, that." Dakota then saw James and Pikachu running towards them.

"There's James and Pikachu, but where's Meowth?"

"We'll have to see."

"Jessie and Dakota after him!" James screamed as Jessie and Dakota stood up from relaxing in the lake.

"What is going on here?"

"You would not believe on what just happened."

"WHat happened? did anyone got hurt?"

"Me in the face." Jessie saw red on James's face.

"Who did this to you?"

"A man smacked my face, he took Meowth when Pikachu shocked him and got away." James said "He has black hair, he has a necklace, he wears a white shirt with writing and pink on it."

"That's strange, do you know that guy Dakota?"

"No I don't Jessie, I wish I know." Dakota sighed.

"We'll go to the other side of the park through this door." Jessie pointed out "Meowth has to be in there with that man who took him."

In the food court Meowth was held captive by Carlito.

"Where do you think you are doing? you would have kill anyone in this mall, this isn't a joke."

"Wait and listen to me for the 10th time! we didn't bring up the undead!"

"He's right man, you gotta let him go!" Brad called as Carlito got his gun out and started firing bullets at him, Brad took cover. Jessie, Dakota, James and Pikachu looked inside the food court.

"There's Meowth, and there's that man you were talking about."

"How do we get in?"

"I have a plan, James; you, Pikachu and Dakota go to where Brad is for cover, I will act like Elsa to get his attenion."

"And then what next?"

"Then you and Pikachu will free Meowth."

"That will work?"

"Let's give it a try."

As James, Dakota and Pikachu walked in the food court they took cover as Carlito fires his gun. Jessie started to sing like Elsa, she got to where Carlito is; he stopped firing his gun and stared at Jessie.

"Who are you?"

"I'm like Elsa, but I'm a mystery princess."

"More like mysterious queen, but what's your name dear?"

"It's Jelsa, I know you have heard it from Jack Frost and Elsa. But I'm just a girl with red hair who is named that." Jessie said in a sexy tone.

"Oh my god, she's cute."

"Shut up cat." Carlito walked to Jessie "Your dress is so beautiful, your body is perfect for me."

"It is." James looked at Brad.

"She send us to find you, because you needed back up."

"Who? Jessie?"

"Yes the blond Jessie."

"Yes that's what I mean, but what is this Jessie doing in a dress?"

"She's going to get Carlito away from Meowth."

"Go on sweet girl."

"You're so handsome." Jessie gave James her signal to get Meowth, James was sneaky and grabbed Meowth when Carlito danced with Jessie til she took off her dress.

"Ah ha, I tricked you this time."

"Who are you?"

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To make sure you're not a threat."

"To have you come into our hands."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To stand our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket, blast off in the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to die."

"Meowth, that's right."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We are on a mission, so you better not be on our path." Jessie called out her Arbok "Arbok stop this man!"

Arbok came and wrapped him up.

"Now he might give us some answers." Meowth and team rocket went up to him.

"Now we want answers now! where is the black night flower?!"

"It's somewhere in the mall, I'll find it and return it to you once I have it." Carlito was then set free when Arbok let him go.

"Team rocket! find anything?" Frank called from the ground, Jessie and the other went down.

"No, have you see the black night flower yet?"

"Not yet, but I'll keep my eye out for it."

"Thanks Frank, now let's get Brad back to the security room."

Back at the security room everyone was in the room and they were safe.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we are."

"Some crazy guy tried to get away with Meowth and Pikachu."

"But they came and saved me."

"Do you know his name?" Cassidy asked.

"He said his name, while I was pretending to be someone else." Jessie replied "He's name is Carlito, and he's lied to us about looking for the black night flower. I knew he's after something else, he's a liar."

"Are you ok Dakota?"

"I'm ok mommy, Jessie taught me the bare necessities."

"What does it mean Jessie?"

"It means Basics and it means, I'm the woman who knows it."

"I like that saying Jessie." Dakota smiled at her friend.

"There's people that were blaming us for the zombies."

"Yes, but we said to them we're not part of it."

"Did they say you're lying?"

"Nope, I told them we'll find out who." James said "Are people blaming you too?"

"They have with me."

"Ok, that's what we want to know."

"Have you found anything while I was getting more people in here?" Frank asked.

"No, but we'll find something or clues soon."

"We'll just gotta keep on looking." Jessie (red haired one) walked to Brad whom is near the air ducts. "Now that everyone's safe, I wonder what's next on the list?"

"Now all we have to do is get back out there and into the park. I'll go back out later. Why not you team rocket members go out."

"Me and James will go."

"Yeah I think that's a great idea."

"Meowth and Dakota will stay for this mission."

"That's fine with me, those zombies freak me out." Meowth said.

"Be careful Jess." Dakota said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll come with you and Jessie, maybe I can come back here with more people."

"That's fine with us." James said.

"Are you two ready?"

"We red haired Jessie, we're coming."

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

In Leisure park Jessie, James and Frank were seeing the park was crawling with zombies.

"Look at the park."

"Me and Dakota were out here, and no zombies didn't notice us."

"That's amazing Jessie, you and Dakota were lucky."

"I think it's my powers that have a strong smell that keeps them away from me, in that case if you both are close to me, the zombies won't bother us."

"That's amazing Jessie, why do you and the other one have same name?" Frank asked.

"Me and Jessie talked about that when we saw each other for the first time, you can say red hair Jessie when we're around another Jessie." Jessie replied.

"That sounds good to me. And let's talk about Pikachu's trainer, who is he?"

"His name is Ash, he's been around with Pikachu for a long time. He's very ill and won't make it without the night flower."

"It's black?"

"Yes it is, Brock told us that." James replied.

"Ok, now I know what you're talking about. I think it helps from becoming a zombie."

"I think it does, I have no clue. Maybe we can find out for sure once we get the flower."

"Maybe we can, we'll wait and see." Frank then saw a truck with three guys in it.

"DUCK!" Jessie and James pulled Frank down to the ground as a guy missed hitting them with his baseball bat. The three guys were laughing.

"You missed loser!"

"Who are they?"

"Don't know, and I don't give a damn about what happens to them." Jessie, James and Frank got up and looked at the truck with three guys in it.

"Get your aim right brother."

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S TEAM ROCKET!"

"It's a bonus kills for us."

"Now we gotta kill them."

"The red hair one dies first, then the blue hair one goes down too. The other guy will be last."

"Oh no, there's two people." James pointed out.

"I'll save them." Jessie got up and started to run to the two people.

"Alright it looks like the red hair's saving the pretty girl." the guys in the truck couldn't stop laughing.

"Well take that dude, and snatch his own lady." Jessie started to run when the guys in the truck killed the man with a baseball bat and Jessie went flying when they hit her.

"Jessie!" James shouted as Jessie slowly opened her eyes as she groaned to get up."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok James, I'm with the girl keeping her safe. You and Frank come find us."

"Just stay there Jess, we'll get over there." Frank and James started to run until they saw Jessie's red hair glowing "Her hair glows in the dark?"

"Yes it does, she can shut it off too."

"That's smart of her to do that, now we'll get to her and the other girl." Frank and James ran to Jessie who is with another girl.

"I'm glad you're ok, is she ok?"

"She's not bitten, and Frank you need to take her back to the safe room."

"Right, I got her Jessie. You and James go back inside, I'll be fine."

"Ok Frank."

Back inside the mall Jessie and James we're around a wasp who had red eyes, James swat at it as he stamp on it when it was on the ground. Then all the zombies in the area died.

"What was that?"

"It was a wasp James, it can turn anything into zombies."

"I see Jessie, but maybe if we see another one we'll catch it and keep it. It might help us kill large groups of zombies."

"Great idea James, I was thinking of that too."

"Well we'll hope it works, now let's take a look around this mall."

"Good idea, maybe we'll find clues on where we can find the black night flower for what we need."

Back in Pallet town May was sitting beside Ash on his bed, he was still ill and May was still worried about him.

"I sure hope Pikachu and team rocket come back with the black night flower soon, I'm getting really worried."

"Hey May, maybe we can both look for it."

"No Max, it's not a good idea. It's not safe to go when it's just the two of us, I don't want Ash to die alone if his time comes. I just hope team rocket and Pikachu are ok."

"I sure hope Pikachu's ok."

"Hey you two."

"Brock, did you find anything?"

"No, but I'm sure Pikachu and team rocket are fine." Brock said.

"I just hope they're ok." May sighed.

Back in the land of the dead, Jessie and James were in the security room with Frank and Brad.

"I've tried to call headquarters through emergency line, but I can't get them."

"We might be here for a while."

"But we'll keep Connie and Dakota safe."

"I have a ride in 3 days at noon, it's a helicopter and it's my ride." Frank said.

"Is there a way for us to get on to get out, of this place?"

"We're always welcome anyone to get out of here."

"Ok we need supplies because we're going to still be here for a while."

"Are you guys ok on your own to get to Pallet down, the same way you got here?" Frank asked as he turned to team rocket.

"We'll be ok."

"I'll look around for some more people who are still stuck in this mall."

"Ok then, we'll be ok if we had a look around the mall too. We want to see if Carlito is still around."

"I'll come with you." Dakota said.

"So will I."

"So me, James, Dakota, Meowth, Pikachu and Cassidy will come with me."

"That sounds ok with me."

"Be careful out there Cassidy, you would have no idea what's bad enough in that mall."

"We'll be careful, so come on."

In the mall near the entrance they went up the stairs to see Carlito.

"I fought you guys would think that you guys would leave."

"Hey man, I fought you were helping us looking for that black night flower?"

"I fought that, I would kill you guys." Carlito took one shot of his gun as everyone ducked.

"Meowth and Pikachu, you hide with Dakota; while me, James and Cassidy deal with this man."

Jessie, Cassidy and James were fighting Carlito when Cassidy was knocked off a ledge, he grabbed on as James ran to help her. Jessie got in his way as Carlito shot a bullet and it went into Jessie's shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Jessie screamed in pain as Carlito shot Brad as he and Frank ran to save team rocket, Frank tried to shoot him but he ran away as fast as he can until he was nowhere to be seen.

"Jessie!" Cassidy, James, Dakota, Frank, Meowth, Brad and Pikachu ran to Jessie who is in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"James, he shot me." Jessie removed her hand to let James see that Jessie's shoulder has been shot by Carlito, she was bleeding.

"Oh my god!" Meowth screamed.

"Not so loud! you'll get us all eaten alive if you yell like that again!"

"Cassidy, calm down." Frank took a look at Jessie's wound, it was bleeding.

"It really hurts."

"Pika, pika, pikachu!"  
(Oh my god!)

"Let's get you back, we'll fix it as soon as we get back."

Jessie (the blond one) with Butch and Connie in the front desk of the seruicty room saw Jessie has been wounded with her friends helping her into the room.

"Are you ok Cassidy?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened back there Dakota?"

"A man shot Jessie, she tried to stop him." Dakota explained as Connie and James helped Jessie (the red haired one) sat down.

"Brad's hurt too."

"Me and Cassidy will take Brad, just worry about Jessie for now." Butch and Cassidy took Brad and rest him in the other room.

"Is she bitten?"

"No, she's been shot by Carlito. He's the man who shot her."

"Let me see." the blond Jessie took a look at the red haired Jessie's wound.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Will she be ok mommy?"

"There's a bullet stuck in Jessie's shoulder, we'll just get it out and dress the wound and it should be ok."

"Can you move your arm?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it is broken or not."

"I'll take the bullet out and we'll try to see if it moves." Connie got tweezers, a bag to put the bullet in, warm water, a cloth and bandages to dress the wound "Now James, help me take off Jessie's top. It's stained where the bullet went through." after the shirt was off, Jessie was in her skirt, gloves, boots and bra.

"Ow! it really hurts when the tweezers go in."

"I know it does Jessie, but the bullet has to come out or you'll lose a lot of blood."

"Dakota, have you been in pain like this before?"

"I have a few times Jessie, I know it hurts when you have someone taking it out." Dakota sat beside Jessie (the red haired one) "What I used to do is hold a stuffed animal and it calmed me down."

"But what can I use since we don't have one?"

"You can just hold my hand." Dakota let Jessie took her hand into hers.

"But what if I hurt you?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"It would take a bit more than this to break me, so I won't be broken."

"I see, when I hold your hand and almost feel like crushing it when I'm in pain breaks you?"

"Nope, I've done it with my friend. And I bet you won't break me." Dakota held Jessie's hand, as Jessie felt Connie taking the bullet out of her. She groaned in pain but didn't scream.

"It's all over now Jessie, that bullet got you good." Connie showed the bullet to Jessie.

"That wasn't painful to me, but it did hurt when I was shot."

"Now we'll use warm water and clean your wound up." Connie grabbed a wet cloth and damp it into Jessie's wound to clean the blood off, it did sting Jessie for a second then her wound was bangeded up.

"I feel much better."

"Since you have powers, it might take a few hours to heal. But at least you'll be fine."

"Thanks Connie, good thing I wasn't broken."

"You should rest, we'll wake you up if anything happens."

After a few hours Jessie slept for 4 hours and to be awoken by Jessie (blond one).

"Jessie, red haired one. I have a mission for you to do." the red haired Jessie opened her eyes and sat up.

"What is it?"

"Well, before I get you started on it. Let's take a look at your wound and see how it looks like." the blond Jessie saw that Jessie's wound was healed "Wow, your powers work fast. We'll take this bandage off." the blond Jessie helped the red haired Jessie take off the bandage "Does your shoulder feel sore?"

"It doesn't anymore, so I am good. Where's Butch and Meowth with Frank?"

"They've gone inside the mall to find more people to bring in, but they'll be back."

"Where's Pikachu? James and Cassidy?"

"They're here too, they'll be here to check on you in a minute."

"So was there any trouble while I was out?"

"Not really, Brad's running a fever."

"He is? were you able to stop the bleeding when he was shot?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, he needs medicine which is in the grocery store."

"I'll go with James, Cassidy and Pikachu."

"Ok, but are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be ok Jessica, if there's any problems let me know."

"I'll keep Brad from not getting up as long as I can."

"I'll be back, as soon as I can."

"Be careful Jessie, you don't want to end up hurt again."

"I will." the red haired Jessie smiled as she left the security room with James, Pikachu and Cassidy and went back in the mall.

In the mall, there's more zombies near the store where medicine is found.

"What can we do now?"

"Those zombies are blocking our way."

"Me and James will go in, you and Pikachu just keep the zombies from coming in this mall."

"We'll be ok out here, we'll be near the door." Cassidy replied "Just calls us in if something happens."

Jessie and James walked into the store and looked around.

"That black night flower has gotta be in this mall somewhere."

"How many should we take once we find it?"

"We'll think about that, right now we just gotta find the medicine for Brad." Jessie founded what she was looking for, she grabbed it and put it away as someone who owns the store saw her and James in the store. Jessie looked to see that someone was in a cart.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!"

"Woah, calm down buddy."

"YOU HEARD ME YOUNG LADY! GET OUT OF MY STORE!"

"Calm down and quit yelling, those zombies would hear us and we'll all be eaten." James stood beside Jessie.

"This is your store?"

"Yeah and that's why I'm telling you two to get out!"

"We're on a mission for someone, he's sick."

"Oh dear, where is this person are you talking about?"

"His name is Ash, he's the trainer of Pikachu. He's fallen ill and we need the black night flower to heal him." Jessie replied as he got closer to the store clerk "Are you got any of those flowers?"

"I'm very sorry, I'm all out."

"Is there any other places in this mall we can try to find?"

"There is other places, I saw a man he was looking for them. I didn't know you guys were coming for them, I said to him he can take them."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He has a hide out, and he has somewhere to put all of the black flowers." the store clerk replied "If you see him, you'll find out where his hide out is. But you need to see him."

"Thank you so much, if you do see him. Will you tell him that there's some people who needed them?"

"I'll do my best sweetie, but even you are evil. You're such a sweetie that I've ever seen, you're a sweet girl who steps up to herself."

"Is it ok if I can have this medicine for someone we know who needs it?"

"Sure, you guys can take whatever you want. They're more where they came from..." then a gun shot went through the store clerk's head that made him fell to the ground.

"HEY!" Jessie yelled as she and James looked back to see that they can't see who with the gun shot the store clerk, it ran away.

"Hey wait a minute!"

"James we'll worry about that person later." Jessie took the girl out of the cart and placed her on the ground.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know, she might need what Brad needs." Jessie looked at the young girl who looked in Jessie's eyes and stood up with her help "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, get away." then the girl punched Jessie.

"Hey that wasn't nice!"

"You started the zombie outbreak."

"For the last time, we didn't do this!" Jessie yelled back.

"We saw you at the entrance, this morning."

"You might be sick too, maybe we can help you."

"I don't need any help you two, you thinking of killing us all for nothing!" the woman started to get very tough of Jessie and James.

"No we are not thinking that, those are other people."

"They're just crazy." Jessie replied as the woman started to run away "Wait!"

"Great, that's just great."

"Let's go give this medicine to Brad, James. We'll deal with that lady later."

"Ok Jessie, come on; let's just go."

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the security room the blond Jessie saw that team rocket came back.

"Were you guys ok getting it?"

"Yep, but no night flower."

"Damn, that would have been too easy for you to find."

"I know, things like this sometimes happen." James said.

"Brad will be fine once the medicine takes effect, are you two ok?"

"We're ok Jessica, we saw another woman."

"You Jessie have a bit of blood on your shirt that Connie just cleaned."

"It was from this woman I saved."

"Was she hurt?"

"We tried to help her but she took off."

"Maybe you'll come across her again, I'm sure."

"And the store guy said the black night flowers were taken by this guy, he's got a hide out and in it he keeps them safe in there and he will give it to people who will need it."

"Well, if you do see him you'll ask him for them."

"I will have to do that when I come across him, thanks Jessica." Jessie replied.

"So Jessie, red haired one. Dakota was saying that she's bored again." Connie showed up with Dakota.

"We're just going back in the mall to see if we see anyone else."

"Let Frank do that Jessie, you need to spend time with my kid."

"Come on Jessie, you need play time with me."

"Ok Dakota, wait by the air ducts with James, Pikachu and Meowth."

"Did the store clerk tell you anything else?"

"He was going to give me more info till someone shot him."

"Is he ok?"

"He died very fast, and I have no clue on who shot him."

"We'll find that person who did it Jessie, don't worry." Connie said "Go spend time with Dakota, she wants you to play with her."

"Ok Connie, I'll let you know if we know something."

After the run for medicine for Brad. Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu and Dakota were walking around the mall to see that they're in wonderland where children play until the zombie outbreak showed up.

"Here's one place that I want to play before it gets too dangerous."

"This is more dangerous than you think Dakota, look at the zombies."

"Well they're not too bad right now, so why not we go have fun before it gets crowded." Meowth said as Pikachu nodded.

"I'll take care of Dakota." Jessie said as she and Dakota went to play around.

"I'll take you and Pikachu to play around."

"Pika."  
(Ok.)

"This is going to be great."

"So Jessie, what was your childhood like?"

"I just had it very rough, and it has been hard on me as a child." Jessie sighed.

"I feel so sorry about that, you can talk about with me whenever you feel like it."

"Thanks Dakota, I knew you would understand me."

"So why is James been your partner in team rocket?"

"I've lost so many partners while joining team rocket, and that has been very hard on me, it was breaking my heart. My mother was once a team rocket member, James is the only one I care about."

"I see, well if you need anything you can ask my mom and me." Dakota replied as she then got something fun in her mind "Do you want to go on this thing that is above us?"

"What is it?"

"It's a ride."

"I know that, but does it take you around this part of the mall?"

"Yep, and you'll be able to see it from above."

"It's out of order right now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's out of control, but I think I can fix it."

"Let's go try then Jessie." Dakota and Jessie raced to the ride where a clown appeared.

"Hello you two girls, those three are stuck in that ride when I started it."

"JESSIE! DAKOTA! HELP US!"

"HELP US PLEASE!"

"PIKA!"  
(AHHH!)

"You help them stop this ride now!"

"You'll see what I can do first, everyone used to laugh at me when I was a funny clown. But not anymore." the clown had 2 chainsaws and was about to attack Jessie and Dakota.

"Arbok! Seviper! Licktoung! I choose you!" Jessie called out her three pokemon as they came out of their pokeballs.

"Ok I'll take three of them down first."

"Arbok poison sting now! " Jessie ordered as Arbok's poison stings hit the clown "Licktoung tackle attack now!" Licktoung tackled the clown to lose his first chainsaw "Seviper use poison tail to finish him off!" Seviper used poison tail and knocked the clown to a edge where he lost his second chainsaw.

"I'm not finish young lady, you can't beat me."

"Arbok use bite attack!" Arbok bit the clown's hand as he screamed when Arbok let him fall to his death.

"Thanks Arbok for saving us." Dakota gave the purple snake a hug as he snuggled with her.

"He really loves you."

"He?" Dakota asked "I fought it was a she."

"I fought He was a girl when I first got him as Ekans."

"Wow, and how did you found out that this is a boy?"

"My boss tolled me that." Jessie replied "Seviper is a boy, and so is Licktoung."

"Interesting, your teaching has taught me so much."

"Now let's fix it." Jessie then turned around to see that the ride was fixed "That was quick, who fixed it?"

"Seviper fixed it Jessie, thank god it knows how to fix things."

"I'm so glad you three are ok."

"We sure are."

"Pikachu, come back here." Dakota replied as Jessie, Meowth and James notice Pikachu was running somewhere.

"Where is he going?"

"I think he wants us to follow him."

"Meowth, you take Dakota back to the security room."

"Why Jessie?"

"Because it's too dangerous, the way I see on Pikachu's eyes. It's no good."

"I understand, I'll be ok with that. I had bit of fun."

"And when everything's better then we'll hang out some more."

"Ok thanks Jessie, and be careful." Dakota hugged Jessie.

"Be sure you tell your mom about what's happening."

"I will tell her Jessie." Dakota replied.

Jessie and James followed Pikachu to a room where there's boxes and bodies of zombies hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello? anyone home?"

"Maybe no one's home."

"We can't be sure James, I see dead bodies from above so I bet someone's here." Jessie replied as she and James with Pikachu heard foot steps.

"Hello?"

"Is anyone here?" Jessie called "If anyone is here please respond."

"Hello you three." a guy who was covered in blood with a machete made Jessie, James and Pikachu looked at him with nervous looks "You can't tell me, can you three."

"Pika pika pikachu pika pikachu?"  
(Who the heck are you?)

"Yeah, I know why."

"Listen if you're saying we let the zombies in, we didn't do it!"

"I was't going to say that, you are the ones that I am about to kill you three." the man showed his machete off "I'm right, aren't I?"

"What do we do?"

"Listen, Pikachu will fight him with us. So avoid the machete in his hands." Jessie whispered.

"You three are done for!" the man tried to hit team rocket with the machete when they dodged it very fast.

"Woah buddy, you watch it!"

"I'll kill you two first, than that rat dies."

"How dare you make fun of Pikachu, you're the one who dies first!" Jessie screamed back as the man with the machete disappeared.

"Pika?"  
(Hello?)

"Where are you? I hope you didn't leave us."

"Are you going to tell me, why have you three come here?"

"When you tell me who you three are, and why you are here. You'll be dead by the time I finish you off."

Jessie and James were fighting the man who tried to kill them.

"He's too fast, how will we beat him Jessie?"

"Pikachu, beat the crap of this man who tries to kill us."

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shocked the man with his machete as he fell to the ground dead.

"Great job, now we'll see what he's got to say." Jessie pined him down so he doesn't get away "So, tell us what you know. Now!"

"You need to take of what I have left."

"Sure, and we're here because someone where we are is very sick."

"Pikachu's very strong, I never knew he was strong to beat me." Jessie grabbed the wallet from what the man had left "My granddaughter, you and your friends saved her and my daughter from those zombies. I had a vision of it, and I didn't know who you are. You have to keep them safe, they're all I have left. Everything I did in years in the past, now I can see that you and Dakota have like a friendship building up. But what I truly believe that you two are like a sister relationship. Even you're not sisters; but that's how I see, the zombie outbreak isn't over." the man with the machete died.

"A sister relationship?"

"Even if you're not sisters, it's the way he sees it."

"I was seeing this ever since I became friends with her, maybe this is why she loves to hang around me."

"We'll keep this wallet with us, it might helps us to find out what's going on here." James replied as Jessie picked up the machete.

"This machete will be great for me to keep myself safe."

"I agree, come on Jessie. Let's get out of here." James replied as he, Jessie and Pikachu left the room and went back to the security room.

Back in the security room, everyone was glad that Pikachu, James and Jessie came back ok.

"Hello Jessie, I am very glad you with Pikachu and James came back. I was getting very worried as Dakota was."

"A man in a room attacked us with his machete, but before that a clown attacked us." Jessie replied "We took care of them, and the guy with his machete wanted you to have this." Jessie gave the wallet to Connie as she and Dakota looked at the picture.

"Oh my god, he's dead." Connie started to cry, then Dakota started to cry.

"He tried to kill us, I know it's wrong if it is a family member but..."

"I know Jessie; but you, James and Pikachu did whatever you could to save yourselves."

"I know, we just couldn't save him."

"We would like some time by ourselves."

"James, Meowth, Pikachu, Cassidy and Butch. Do you want to hang out in the mall?"

"Sure, we'll come with you."

"You six better see this." team rocket with Pikachu walked to the security cameras to see a girl with a motor bike walked in the same store where they met on the next part of the mall.

"We might see her if we go there."

"Hello you guys." Frank walked in the room "Heading out to do some stuff?"

"Yep, and we'll be just hanging out in the mall."

"Ok, I'm on my break anyway."

"And we'll see you later." Jessie said as she and her friends that she chosed to come with her left and went back in the mall.

Back in the mall Cassidy and Butch wanted to go their own ways.

"Let's split up to do some fun, I'll go with Butch. You and James can go together, and Meowth and Pikachu will be together."

"Ok."

"Sure."

"Let's go James, time for some fun outside."

"I dislike it when they split up, do you agree?"

"Pikachu."  
(Agree)

With Jessie and James they were at the park on a lovely night.

"Just smell this air James, it's lovely."

"I agree Jessie, I love this smell of love."

"Yamenga I choose you."

"What are you going Jessie?"

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Jessie asked.

"But Jessie, I've never rode a flying pokemon before."

"Come on James, this will be fun. I'll catch you if you fall."

"Should I trust you?"

"Yes." Jessie let James on her Yamenga as she let it fly to fly around the city.

* * *

_James: Pokemon can show us the world, shinning shimmering splendid. So Jessie tell me what your heart told you, pokemon can open our eyes. Takes us from place to place, over and under and anyway what we want to. What amazing world. A amazing point of view. No one to tell us now, or when to stop. Or say we're dreaming._

_Jessie: What amazing world, a beautiful place I never knew. But from way up here, it's clear and great. That now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_James: Now we're in a whole new world with you._

_Jessie: Beautiful sights, amazing feelings. From where I am is what I like to see like a bird's eye. What amazing world._

_James: Don't you dare close our eyes._

_Jessie: Amazing place to visit._

_James: Hold your breath is better._

_Jessie: I've come so far, I really like it. I don't want to turn back the way I came._

_James: What amazing world._

_Jessie: Every turn a surprise._

_James: With new ones who are born to be free. (Jessie: Every moment to remember)_

_Both: I'll chase them everywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world to you._

_James: Amazing world._

_Jessie: Amazing world._

_James: That's where we are._

_Jessie: That's where we'll be._

_James: Amazing sights._

_Jessie amazing place._

_Both: For you and me._

* * *

At the roof top of the mall Jessie and James sighed at the sights.

"I wonder what the mall was like til the zombies broke in?"

"I'm not sure, someone might know."

"James, you've always been with me whenever I need you. And I really enjoyed this night."

"I sure did too Jessie, I love this moment when we can just be together without Meowth." James replied.

"Or those tiurps."

"Yeah, I agree. This is the best moment I've ever had."

"James?"

"Yes Jessie?"

"Should I tell the people we've became friends about my past?"

"Why?"

"Because Dakota was asking me about that, and I don't know if I should or not?" Jessie sighed "Who should I tell."

"You should tell whoever you trust, someone who is there for you. That's who people are out there is thinking of you."

"You're right James, let's go back and see what Cassidy and Butch with Meowth and Pikachu are doing."

"I bet they're wondering where we are." so James and Jessie flew back with Yamenga to the mall in the park.

"James?"

"What is it Jessie?"

"You'll always be with me no matter what happens right?"

"Sure I will Jessie, I will never leave you." James picked a flower and placed it on the front of Jessie's hair.

"I love you James, there's something we can keep as always." Jessie pulled James closer as they ended up with a kiss "Let's go back inside, I bet our friends are wondering where we are."

"I'm right with you Jessie." James walked behind Jessie back inside the mall.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the mall Jessie and James could see a group of people in the mall.

"Behold, the end of the world is upon us. We follow in my family's footsteps and live as one, we still battle to keep ourselves alive." then the man turned around to see Jessie and James are behind them "Kill those two love birds."

The rain coat people with green masks started to attack, James and Jessie took guns and shot them down til they're dead one by one. They opened the crate to see a woman who was about to be killed when team rocket saved her.

"Thank you, I fought I was a goner."

"What are those people?"

"They're the cults."

"There's groups of them in this part of the mall."

"We've seen them, and we had to grab Meowth and Pikachu so we all don't get ourselves killed." Cassidy added.

"Thank god you're ok."

"We'll be fine, those rain coat people are crazy."

"They are, they're the members of True Eye. They will capture or kill anyone who gets in they're way, you have to be very careful with them." the woman said "They're after anyone in this mall, and I don't know what they want."

"Where is their hide out?"

"It's at the park the way you guys came in, I don't know where but it's out in that park."

"Thanks, we'll deal with them later."

"Butch and Cassidy, take this woman to the security room."

"We're on it."

"You two will stay with us." Jessie said as she grabbed Pikachu and James grabbed Meowth.

"Hide out in the park, so that means we'll have to find it when we go back in the park."

"It might be hard at night."

"Great point Meowth, let's go back to the security room and get some sleep."

Back in the security room a couple hours later team rocket and everyone else was asleep. Jessie then woke up and saw that the others were awake.

"Hello there sleepy head, had a nice sleep?"

"I did Connie, I can't believe how hard this is right now for us."

"I understand that Jessie, Dakota's asleep very fast."

"There's True Eye rain coat cult in the mall right now, and it's too dangerous for Dakota to be in the mall."

"Oh my god, we'll stay away from them."

"Good for you Connie." Jessie sighed when she knew that some people might have to know about her past "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Jessie, is there something wrong?" Connie knew the look on Jessie's face didn't sound good.

"I have to tell you about my past, and I think you should know."

"Why?" Connie asked.

"Because Dakota asked me about it, and it was rough with me."

"Really? why is that Jessie?"

"Because well. When I was a little girl, my mother was once a team rocket member."

"Cool, what was her name?"

"Miyamoto."

"I see, did something happened?"

"Til one day, she went on a mission to find Mew for the boss til she was lost in a blizzard. And most of team rocket think that she's dead, and I do too. Everyone knows that I lost my mother, I had no father or anyone else to take care of me."

"Oh my god Jessie, I feel so sorry about that. If I was there I would have took you in with me. But that was before the outbreak and that was before I had my kid Dakota."

"I had a foster home, and I had rough time there. So I made my choice to join team rocket."

"I see, well Jessie if you need to talk to anyone you can always talk to your friends."

"Thanks Connie, I knew people like you out there care for me."

"You can tell Dakota if you want, it depends on whenever you're ready." Jessie nodded as she sat beside Dakota who is drawing.

"You're up early Dakota."

"You like my drawing Jessie?"

"I do, who's the horse and rider?" Jessie asked.

"It's Max my horse, and that's me riding him."

"I love it, it's very nice."

"Look Jessie, I did a Max drawing too and I put you and me with him." Dakota gave her drawing to Jessie.

"I'll keep this drawing with me, so I can always think of you."

"I'm glad you like them Jessie."

"Dakota, can we talk about something."

"What is it Jessie?"

"Remember yesterday when you asked me about my past?"

"Yes I do, why is that Jessie?" Dakota asked "Is something bothering you?"

"When I was a little girl, my mother was once a team rocket member."

"I see, what was your mother's name?"

"Her name was Miyamoto, she showed love and care of me."

"That's nice, do you see her?"

"No I don't." Jessie sighed.

"Did something happened to her?"

"One day, she went on a mission to find Mew for the boss til she was lost in a blizzard. And most of team rocket think that she's dead, and I do too. Everyone knows that I lost my mother, I had no father or anyone else to take care of me."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Jessie, did you ever met your father?"

"I never have met my father at that time, I never knew him. My mom was the only parent I had."

"Did something happened to you? were you alone?"

"I had a foster home, and I had a rough life there. So it was why I joined team rocket." Jessie replied.

"I am sorry about your lost Jessie, your mother showed you that she cares about you and loved you."

"She did Dakota, she wasn't a bad mother. She'd always cared for me when I was younger."

"I bet she can see you growing up in spirit right now." Dakota replied.

"I can see her spirit, and I bet she's proud of me that I'm growing up."

"I'd had a dad, but he's disappeared one day before the outbreak. And we don't know what happened to him."

"Some people's lives are different than others Dakota, but even we're not sisters we do have like a sister relationship."

"I can see it now that you spend time with me Jessie, we couldn't see it at first til we notice how much we're caring about each other."

"Everyone is noticing it the whole way."

"I didn't know that they were seeing this."

"My mother knows it before anyone else was able to see it."

"I bet she did saw it all, and she's still seeing it right now."

"And I wish your mom can this clearly." Dakota replied.

"I wish she could too." Jessie sighed "This is really getting to me.

Jessie walked to Frank who had just saved another group of people from the mall.

"Hello red haired Jessie, I was wondering when you're waking up."

"I have, and I wonder if there's more people out there."

"I think there's still people trying to get out of here, I'm going back out there in a while. I need a break from running around."

"Did you see rain coat cults?"

"I have seen groups of them, why?"

"Because when me and James walked in, there was groups of them in a part of the mall." Jessie replied.

"I'll make sure they don't get you guys, and keep Dakota away from her."

"We'll keep her away, but that woman that we saved said something about their hideout at the park in the mall somewhere."

"I'll look for it, and once I get a picture of it you can go inside and find out more info about them."

"Ok thanks Frank, we really enjoy you helping us." Jessie replied as Frank walked away.

"Frank's a nice guy."

"He is James, but I wonder who shot that guy in the store?"

"Someone's here that is doing this, and we'll have to look for that person ourselves."

"Let's go to the wonderland, it's the other part of the mall. Maybe we'll see if we can find any clues."

"Let's go now, so I can be the top cat of the zombies." Meowth said.

"Ok Meowth, you can come with us." Jessie, Meowth and James went back in the mall at the wonderland plaza which screaming and yelling could be heard.

"There's something going on in another room." Meowth ran to find out what's going on while Jessie and James followed.

"What have we here? Looks like we let in another group of people here, you little monster."

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Shut your mouth red lady."

"How dare you call me that!" Jessie pulled out her chainsaw that she grabbed from Adam the clown's dead body "You'll face your eyes on this, you'll never kill the most tough, mean, nasty and beautiful girl in the world."

"You stay away from my business you red haired woman, or I'll start with you and your boyfriend, and your cat too before I get to her." the police woman was ready to fight Jessie when she got her chainsaw ready.

"You're on." Jessie and Jo began to fight with Jo, then she hit Jessie's face as her nose began to bleed. SHe picked up her gun that she dropped when James grabbed the police woman from her back trying to hurt her.

"Get off of me, you blue haired dude." Jo was then shot at the back by Jessie, who turned to her and fell forwards.

"You never seen a tough, mean, nasty and beautiful woman with a gun before. Like me, but now you know who I am."

"You shot me, and the pain is killing me."

"I am so sorry about that, there's something bad going on and I wanted to know who caused this?"

"I knew about it."

"Do you know what is going on?" Jessie asked "Answer me!"

"There's a lady out there is looking forward to killing you...And she looks like you, but she's different...She's marrying a man who is with you, and you need to stop her."

"I know who you mean, can you give me the name?"

"I...I know her name...I tried to catch her, but she ran away...She said...her name is...Jessiebelle..." the police women died.

"Jessiebelle, now where did I last remembered that name?"

"I think she is trying to marry me."

"And mostly kill me." Jessie added.

"Let's get these people in the security room, they'll be safe." Meowth said as all the people in the wonderland plaza was free.

"Thanks for saving us, that police officer was going to kill us all."

"She said to us about a lady that looks like me killing me, for my boyfriend."

"Are you her?"

"No, her name is Jessiebelle and we'll get you out of here. All of you people must know that there's a security room, we'll take you all there."

Back in the security room. Jessie, Meowth and James brought back another group of people to join the others so they'll get out of the mall safety.

"Hello Jessie." Dakota ran to give Jessie a hug.

"We were wondering where you were, but you and your friends were gone for a few hours." Connie came up to Jessie.

"A police woman had a couple of people held captive."

"Oh no, what did she do to you?"

"She didn't go anything, she said about a lady that looks like me is looking for me so I can be killed."

"Oh my god, why would she do that Jessie?"

"I know why, because I know who she is. She's Jessiebelle. She's the one who wanted to marry James a couple years back, now she wants to try again but this time kill me first to do that."

"Be careful with her Jessie, she's the one Dakota and I were worried about."

"We'll be back in the mall, to find out where that woman at the store is." Jessie went with Pikachu, James and Meowth to the other part of the mall.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

When Jessie, Meowth, Pikachu and James got to the other part of the mall near where the store was when they were earlier. A woman in a motor bike came out.

"Hey, you're the one we met earlier." Jessie tried to talk to her but she was trying to run them down, Pikachu shocked the bike that causes the woman to fall off as Meowth tried to scratch her. But she kicked him as Jessie pined her down with James's help.

"You're not going anywhere young lady."

"LISTEN TO US WE'RE NOT HERE TO HURT YOU!"

"Are you reporters?"

"No, we're part of team rocket."

"Let go." Jessie notice that the woman didn't like the way she had her pined down "I won't run, so let go. You're both hurting me."

"Ok." Jessie, James, Pikachu and Meowth let the girl back up after being pined down.

"How much do you four know? have you called for help?"

"Slow down there sweetie, we're the ones asking here."

"How do you know all of this anyway?"

"The zombies we're made by a woman. Not us, that's what Carlito wants you to know."

"He's the guy we saw yesterday." Meowth said.

"He was the guy who shot me."

"If you want more info, talk to Carlito."

"Can we see him?"

"Not now, he's hurt, and in no mood to talk to anyone."

"I'm guessing we'll have to look for the answers ourselves." Meowth sighed.

"Well this is pointless."

"Wait it's not pointless, I'll bring him to you once he's recovered. I'm his sister after all."

"Sister?"

"So who are you anyway?" Jessie asked as she helped the woman stand up.

"At midnight tonight, meet us in the store next to the camera shop in the north plaza."

"Ok then, we'll be there."

"See James, I knew we'll get answers." Jessie replied "I just know it, I trust with my heart."

"I'm Isabela, and I will be back. I promise."

When team rocket went to the entrance plaza with Pikachu a group of people with snipers were killing any zombie they see, til they see Jessie, Pikachu, James and Meowth.

"I bet that black night flower is here somewhere, we just gotta find out where the hide out is."

"Looks like we have a mouse, a cat, a red haired lady and a blue haired dude. I can kill them all in 4 shots, can I shot them dad?"

"Killing them is not a big deal Jack. Think you can pull it off Thomas?"

"But they're not zombies, they're just pokemon and humans. Why not let's not get them angry with us."

"Thomas! we're doing this to stay alive, you know that."

"This is the only way to be sure that they won't rob or hurt us Thomas."

"Shoot the mouse Thomas."

"Shoot the mouse Thomas."

"I said shoot the mouse! now, what are you waiting for? do it!"

Then team rocket with Pikachu saw people with snipers, they raced to them.

"Arbok poison sting! Seviper poison tail!"

"Weezing, smoke screen!"

Arbok did poison sting on Jack, Seviper did poison tail on Roger and Weezing used smoke screen to make sure they can't see them well. After a few minutes they were dead.

"Return, all of you."

"Pika, pika, pika, pikachu?"  
(How was that possible?)

"It's just what stupid humans would do if someone was trying to kill us."

"Good thing they're over and done with." Jessie said as she picked up a sniper rifle.

"Are you guys going to hurt me?"

"No, why would we want to do that?"

"I have no clue, thanks for stopping them."

"We'll get you to the security room, there's people there."

"No, you guys don't know who this woman is. She's killing us for no..." before Thomas can say anything a woman in cloak that team rocket can't tell who it is with a knife killed Thomas by stabbing his throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Jessie asked as the woman ran away.

"Who is this girl anyway?"

"I have no clue James, we'll go back to the security room."

Back in the security room team rocket were back to see Connie and Dakota.

"What happened back there?"

"We met this girl and she was telling us where we can get answers from."

"And then, a group of people were trying to shoot us."

"Then a woman in cloak that we couldn't tell who it is with a knife killed this man by stabbing his throat." Jessie added.

"Oh my god, something is going on."

"We're getting to the bottom of this."

"We'll do that, and once we do we'll find out who let the zombies in to kill us." Meowth added.

"But I am so glad you're ok, Dakota did a drawing of this." Jessie took the picture what Dakota drew and it had Jessie and James.

"This is so nice of her, so what did you blond Jessie found out about all of this."

"Santa Cabeza is a drug trade we found out, we're getting more info on this."

"We just found out who started letting the zombies free."

"Who red hair Jessie?"

"Her name is Jessiebelle, and she's going to kill me so she can marry James."

"We'll have to find out who she is."

"She looks like me, and people are saying I let the zombies out. It's Jessiebelle."

"Ok, we believe you."

"I once knew Jessiebelle, she needed to marry James for his life to go on."

"You did Dr Barnby?"

"Yes Jessie, now if you are red haired some people are confused by you and Jessiebelle. Since you're both different, I need you, James and Meowth to look for someone who can give us answers."

"We'll go back out and do that."

Back at the same place where they met Isabela team rocket were waiting for her.

"I fought she said to meet us here."

"Same, but maybe she's a little late." then a zombie was about to bite Isabela when Jessie kicked it away and stomped it's head with blood bursting everywhere.

"I've never felt so scared."

"It's ok James, it's over with." Jessie ran to Isabela "What happened?"

"My brother did this, I wasn't bitten."

"What did he do to you?"

"I tried to talk to him, but he got mad and shot me. He doesn't trust anyone."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just get me somewhere I can be healed."

"Let me think a second."

"He was upset so that's why he shot me, he didn't mean to. I don't know what he'll do next."

"Oh my god, she fainted."

"It's ok Jessie can you heal her?"

"I think so, here's hold my hair."

"What are you doing?" Isabela groaned "I don't think this is getting us anywhere."

"Just listen to me, I will not hurt you."

* * *

_Jessie: Red hair glow, let your power shine. (red hair glows)_

_Fix everything that is here, healed the scars and cuts. Heal who has been hurt, change the fates's design. Make the clock go back like we're going back in time. Save what has been lost, bring back was once was mine. For once was mine._

* * *

"How did it do that?" Isabela asked as she was feeling no more pain from where Carlito shot her.

"My power have the magic to do things like this."

"How did you get them?"

"I got them from Mewtwo, my boss wanted me to see how well I used them. At first I needed time to control them, and now I have never lost my control of them in this mall since."

"I see, well since your powers healed me. We'll see if they can get us out of here."

"Sure, I'll get us all out of here." Jessie used her powers and the powers took them back to the security room, Isabela than passed out.

"Is she ok Jess?"

"She'll be fine, she just passed out that's all." Jessie placed Isabela somewhere comfy for her til she wakes up in.

"Is this the girl you were saying to us earlier?" the blond Jessie asked.

"Her brother is the same guy who shot Brad and me."

"What the hell is going on red haired Jessie?" Brad asked "Is her brother the one who is causing this?"

"By the looks of it, someone else is behind this. And I need to find out who."

"Yep, and we'll ask her questions as soon as she wakes up." Meowth added.

"Maybe she'll know what's going on."

"Ok then Jessie, I just looked in the north plaza park. Frank found out where the rain coat cult's hide out is, take a look at this." the blond Jessie showed the picture of the hide out to the red hair Jessie and she now know where to go.

"I'll check it out when I go to the park."

"That's ok with me, I'll let Frank know that you know where it is."

"Jessie, Dakota wants to spend time with you."

"But the cults, there's out there."

"Frank said to check out the movie theater, he said you haven't been there yet."

"Ok then, I'll keep the cults away from Dakota."

"That's my girl Jessie." Connie hugged the red haired Jessie as she and Dakota went back in the mall.

In the north plaza, zombies were wondering around.

"There's cults Jessie, are those the guys with green masks and rain coats?"

"Yep, but we'll sneak past them without being notice." Jessie and Dakota quickly passed the cults without being caught, and within that couple of seconds they were in the movie theater "Hello? anyone home?"

"I don't see anyone Jessie."

"Well I wonder if there's anyone hiding here."

"Let's look around, maybe we'll find some clues." Dakota ran to the girls bathroom with Jessie.

"Maybe there's something in there." Jessie and Dakota looked in every stall til Dakota found a rubber duck floating in the toilet.

"Jessie, look at this." Dakota called out as Jessie saw a rubber duck in the toilet, the two girls burst out laughing after a few seconds Jessie leaned on a wall and slid down.

"You're too funny Dakota."

"You're so much fun Jessie, you taught me the bare necessities."

"And you know that it means basics, and I'm smart."

"So Jessie, what did you think of James?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm just asking, does he like you?"

"He does, he's my boyfriend." Jessie replied as Dakota snuggled with her.

"Did he kiss you before?"

"Yep, he kisses me almost all the time."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yep, and he loves me."

"Have you ever fought of having kids?"

"Maybe someday Dakota, I love children." Jessie replied.

"You're very warm Jessie, it feels like I'm at home."

"When you get older like my age, your body gets more warm."

"It does?"

"Yep, because I know that."

"Do you think someone's hiding from the cults and the zombies in here?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know, I think so." Jessie got up as Dakota stood up with Jessie's help.

"Why not let's look back the entrance."

"Sure, let's go." Jessie and Dakota went back out to look around.

"Look at all this food, no wonder there's no one here."

"Or maybe there's someone here. But we're not sure where."

"Is anyone here?"

"Since there's food behind this counter, I'll make myself something." Jessie jumped over to get a blender.

"Do you make things at home?"

"I didn't when I was younger, when I got older I learned how to do things without messing things up."

"Have you ever tried something that is really gross for a couple of people."

"I've made food like that, and some people think I was crazy."

"You'll show it to me how you do make it your way?"

"I will do that now." Jessie grabbed things to put in the blender "Fish, blue berries, strawberries, bananas, green peppers, yellow peppers, red peppers, onions, eggs, frozen fruit, frozen veggies, cream cheese, herb and garlic cream cheese, fake blood and chocolate." Jessie pushed the blender button as it mixes everyone that Jessie put in.

"Do you put in raw eggs?"

"Yeah, I am weird when it comes to food with me." Jessie replied.

"My mommy makes these smoothies every morning at home, I have some too."

"I do eat them in the morning, most times I have more than 1 a day."

"You're crazy Jessie, having all of the food mixed together."

"It's done." Jessie then stopped the blender and got a cup and pour some to Dakota's cup.

"Why does it look like blood?"

"Because fake blood was in it." Jessie said "Wanna sip?"

"Sure." Dakota had a sip of her cup, she felt like throwing up but her body didn't feel like it "It's not bad for me, my mommy might say it's gross." Dakota watched Jessie drinking the whole thing as some of the smoothie was running down her neck and onto her shirt.

"Oh god, I never had anything like this. Now we'll have garlic breath, it'll keep us away from zombies."

"I bet they'll not want to eat us with that kind of breath." Dakota replied as she finished then Jessie was finished.

"That was so good, I want another one."

"Mommy will not like us with bad breath."

"Yeah you're right." Jessie burped.

"I think you forgot to say excuse me." Jessie then burped again.

"Excuse me."

"That's better, my mommy said did you forget to say excuse me."

"My mother was like that when I was a little girl, I never forget all the time."

"I wonder, where are the zombies."

"I need to fresh my breath." Jessie grabbed her mints and she took 3 to make her breath smell fresh, she gave some to Dakota as she took some to fresh her breath.

"That's better, now no one will makes us go brush our teeth after what we have drinked."

"I think we should go see if anyone is in here."

"Through this theater." Jessie opened the door and saw that rain coat cults were in the theater, they notice Jessie and Dakota. They screamed as the cults looked at them, they started to go after them, Jessie and Dakota ran out of the movie theater. They lost them when they got to the park in the north plaza.

"Did we lost them Jessie?"

"I think we did, I don't see them following us anymore."

"Jessie, look." Dakota pointed out as Jessie saw the door and notice what the door was.

"The cult's hideout."

"But who do we get in?"

"I see cults, and they don't notice that I'm at the door." Jessie looked through the window to see cults not paying any attention to Jessie.

"How do we get inside?" Dakota asked "Someone could be trapped in there."

"I'll go inside and kill them all."

"I don't think that will work."

"I'll put in gas to make them fall asleep, then we'll feed them to the zombies. And while I do that you can go in and see who's trapped in there."

"Sounds like a plan." Jessie used a gas bomb and opened the door to throw it in while the gas was all over the room, the cults were coughing and groaning. In a few seconds they were asleep.

"They're all asleep, now come on Dakota let's get them out of the room." Jessie and Dakota pulled the bodies out of the room and threw them to the pack of zombies, they started to eat the cults.

"I fought that they don't eat them?"

"I'm guessing zombies eat them too, since they're like us." Jessie said.

"Let's go inside and see who's in the hideout." Dakota and Jessie went in and saw the crate.

"I think someone's in this crate." Jessie and Dakota opened the crate to see no one's in there."

"No one thank god, but I wonder what this note is."

"Let me see." Jessie grabbed the note "It says: I wondered about True Eye when Sean became leader, I have no idea on this outbreak of zombies. I had to leave a note so some people are able to find me. Signed...There's no name on it."

"Then we don't know who wrote the note."

"It doesn't make sense Dakota, non os this make sense. Sean did became leader, there is something in this zombie outbreak, but who will find the person who wrote this note?"

"Maybe you should keep it, til we can find out what is going on." Jessie and Dakota then walked out of the hide out and sent back to the security room.

"I see you've got back so fast after looking in the cult's hideout, did you think anything?"

"No, but I found this note." the red haired Jessie gave the blond Jessie the note and as she was reading it, she knew the note wasn't making sense.

"This not doesn't make any sense Jessie."

"I just don't understand why."

"I'll keep it til we get to the point to find out who wrote this note." then Isabela woke up.

"Tell Brad, Frank, Cassidy, Butch and Jessica your name."

"Isabela Keyes."

"So Isabela, do you know what is going on?" Brad asked "People are being murdered when they tried to talk to team rocket, who is doing this? who is behind everything?"

"I don't know her name, but she's killing everyone in the mall if they don't know where the red haired girl is."

"Is it the team rocket Jessie?"

"Yes, she said that she's marrying some man and killing his girlfriend. She's the one who caused this night mare, I fought it was Jessie but it's not. She has red hair but it's curly and bossy." Isabela sighed "But the name was known to me, but I can't remember."

"Is it Jessiebelle?"

"Yes, that's the girl you're talking about Jessie. She is after you, she'll kill you once she finds you and marries James."

"So she's the one who wrote this note."

"I saw the note on a desk, and I knew it was her." Isabela added. "I am not lying, you've seen it I bet."

"We've seen someone in a cloak that we weren't sure who it was, have you seen her dress like that?"

"When she's in the mall I seen her, she has a hide out somewhere."

"Do you know where?"

"It's some store with weapons, she has people there to keep her safe. She's up to no good so far."

"What is she planing on doing to us when the zombies break in?"

"Before they broke in there's something that Jessiebelle created. A wasp, that turns people into zombies. But they are made to east people so they don't warn team rocket."

"Which is us?"

"Yeah."

"That witch, I knew she was up to something. Once we find the hideout Isabela, you'll come with us to look for clues to find out what's going on and who made the zombies."

Then Dr Barnby was about to attack Butch and Cassidy.

"It started! he's turning!"

"Get the hell away from them!" Jessie (red haired) shot Barnby and he was on the ground.

"Those damn wasps, and Jessiebelle. She'll pay for doing this to everyone, I've never should have let her in the mall in the first place."

"Is she the one you saw at the entrance?"

"We saw her, but we weren't sure who it was."

"Am...I...a zombie?"

"Maybe I should..."

"Wait Brad, let Jessie listen."

"She's the one who needs the info."

"You knew Jessiebelle's behind this and not us?"

"I'm so sorry...for saying you caused this...I should...have known it was her...I wasn't sure who she was til know."

"It's fine, we'll get help as soon as we can. We'll see if we can help you too." Barnby then died in front of red haired Jessie's eyes.

"He's dead?"

"He is you guys, it's Jessiebelle who is causing this."

"One day, in my village. The people turned into zombies because of Jessiebelle...Those damn wasps, they escaped from Jessiebelle's lab, she was creating them. To conquer the whole land that we live in, animals. Humans and even pokemon."

"They're not here, how do you know about pokemon?"

"I see Pikachu and Meowth, back before I was born. Pokemon we're a blessing to us til when the zombies broke in they migrated to your land. It wasn't long til it took time to work."

"I didn't know that, you saw Meowth and Pikachu near that store. I fought that you didn't know anything about them."

"I do since, now zombies spread and they called in the army. They killed everyone." Isabela started to cry.

Jessie turned to see Dr Barnby was a zombie, she moved quickly as Brad shot the zombie down.

"So Jessiebelle's doing this to get us all killed?"

"That's what she's doing."

"We gotta get out of here alive with Jessiebelle dead or not."

"If we don't get Jessiebelle out of here, we all die."

"We'll stop her, we just have to find her hide out." Jessie said as Cassidy came back from the mall.

"Are you ok Cassidy?" Connie asked as Cassidy fell to her arms "Are you bitten."

"It's the cults, True Eye. They attacked me and now they got Butch, and I don't want to go back out there."

"Listen, me, James and Meowth will go get Butch back. Isabela to take care of Cassidy's wounds."

"She's been stabbed and scratched by them." Isabela took a look at what the cults did to Cassidy "She's lucky that she isn't bitten."

"We'll go on the mission for Butch, and Cassidy I will bring him back alive."

"Thank you Jessie." Cassidy said weakly.

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

In the mall in the north plaza Jessie, James and Meowth saw the cults were not noticing them.

"How do we know where Butch is?"

"My guess is he is with the leader, so we'll go wherever my heart tells me."

"Is it the movie theater?" Meowth pointed out.

"I was there with Dakota and saw the cults, so we'll go there." Jessie, Meowth and James ran across the mall to the movie theater and the cults didn't notice them.

"That was amazing, and we're in the theater."

"Hello?" Meowth called "Anyone here?"

"No one's here."

"I'm pretty sure the cults are here and no zombies." Jessie said as she went to the food stand to see a note "Another note."

"What does it say?"

"I'll read it Meowth, give me a minute."

"Does it have to do the note you found earlier?"

"It says: This was my hide out working on my creations when True Eye was about to bust in, I got my creations somewhere else in the mall. It is in a gun store away from the cults with people there to help me."

"That's what it says?"

"Yep, and it had no name on it to see who wrote it."

"Does it make sense like the last one didn't?"

"I have no clue, the last one doesn't make any sense at all. So I have no clue if this is true or not." Jessie sighed "I'll keep this note with me til we get back to the security room to see if anyone thinks it makes sense."

"Ok, let's look in theater 4 first." James, Jessie and Meowth went to theater 4 where the cult leader was with Butch.

"You will never get away with this, the cults won't have it."

"Jessiebelle, was the one who is after someone else. I just need to kill you to be on the safe side. I must do what god knows what I must do."

"Get away from him!"

"Who are you?"

"Don't be scared old one."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"To keep the world safe from danger."

"To save people who are in need."

"Have faith in you with truth and love."

"To see who's the best above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket around the mall every night."

"So die now, or you'll be able to die in the fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Team rocket?" the cult leader knew who they are "I've knew who you are, because of this Butch who will die."

"You can't kill anyone, it won't solve anything." Jessie said as she set Butch free "Jessiebelle, is here and you need to go now."

"Not til you guys die first..." the cult leader was then stabbed in his heart and died behind him a cloaked woman who team rocket couldn't see who it is.

"Get back here!" Jessie roared as the woman ran off.

"She got away again."

"Like last time."

"I am not sure who she is, but we'll find out who."

"I got all the people who were held by him."

"Good. Let's go back to the security room, and get them safe."

Back in the security room Cassidy and Butch gave themselves a hug.

"Oh Butch, I'm so glad you're still alive."

"I'm glad to be back with you."

"Let me get these people in the room and settled in." Connie took the people who were from the theater to the rooms where the others are safe.

"So Jessie, I saw the gun shop not to long ago. You and Isabela might be able to go down and see what Jessiebelle's up to."

"Ok, thanks Frank."

"Are you ready Jessie?"

"We'll come back out." James and Meowth went with Jessie and Isabela to the gun shop.

At the gun shop there was people in there.

"Hey you four what are you doing here!"

"Hold your fire, we're not bitten. So we need to guys at the security room, there's other people there that we can help."

"There is?"

"Yes, if you come with us. We'll get you help."

"We're all in."

"Meowth and James you stay in the gun area while me and Isabela, go into Jessiebelle's office."

Jessie and Isabela were in the office where Jessiebelle works.

"Jessiebelle is not here."

"That's good, let's take a look of what she is doing." Jessie then picked up another note "This note was all like the other one I found earlier."

"Can I see the other note?" Isabela asked as Jessie passed the note she found in the movies to Isabela "This not does make sense this time."

"That's good, this note does make sense. But the other ones didn't."

"What does it say?"

"It says: I'm after you and your boyfriend, be careful or die within me."

"This one is a warning."

"It is, look at everyone Jessiebelle's did."

"Look at the drawings she did or wasp that turns things into zombies." Isabela pointed out.

"I bet she's using that so she can make more wasps and spread zombies everywhere else."

"She's doing it to keep it up til everything if over run by zombies."

"We'll have to stop her some how."

Jessie then saw a box and the label said "Do not open."

"Uh?" Jessie fought.

"What is it Jessie? everything ok?"

"Isabela, do you know what's in this box?"

"I don't know, I have never seen it before?"

"Did Jessiebelle kept something in there?"

"Yes, and she said to me to never open it."

"Why?"

"Jessiebelle told me the last time I was here to never open it, because if I do something bad could happen."

"Is she planing to use it on us?"

"I saw the look in her eyes, and I knew what she was up. I knew she'll let this box open soon to get us all killed."

"Let's open it up, and see what it is she is planing to us."

"Jessiebelle, would be very angry if she finds out someone is messing with her stuff." Isabela said.

"She's gone too far anyway, I'll stop her no mater what it takes." Jessie pulled the box and opened it.

"Wow, this is the biggest wasp I have ever seen in a while."

"It's the size as a bearded dragon Isabela, wow I've never seen a wasp this big." Jessie said as she held the wasp in her hands "What does this wasp do?"

"It has a camera on it's head, that's really weird. I think I've seen one like this before."

"Why does it have a camera on it's head?"

"Jessiebelle showed it to me once, she said that the camera could have her to see who's coming in the mall. And there's a way how we can destroy it, but still I don't know if it turns living things into zombies."

"This note I found is in the box." Jessie replied "It says: This wasp doesn't turn anyone into zombies, but it watches people in the mall and outside the mall to see who's coming in and or out."

"So that's what it does, we'll have to shut it down."

"There's a machine that controls them, are all the wasps controlled and turned on by this?"

"Yep, Jessiebelle's been using it to make the wasps do what she wants them to do. But turning it off will have Jessiebelle turning them back on."

"Maybe I can destroy the machine."

"Here's some tools right here we can use."

"Let me unscrew the screws to open the box, then we'll remove the PC chip that makes the wasps move, now I'll use the pliers to cut the lines."

"The wasp that we took out is not working."

"That's great, now Jessiebelle will not create them anymore."

"Now we have to get out of here, before Jessiebelle comes to see that we destroyed all the wasps." Jessie and Isabela left the gun shop.

"I'm glad that's done and over with."

"I'm glad for that too, now let's get out of here before Jessiebelle finds out that we destroyed the wasps." Isabela and Jessie walked away from the gun shop and went back to north plaza.

"Hello Jessie and Isabela, I heard the wasps are all down. I'm glad you shut them down."

"I did it so Jessiebelle won't make anymore zombies."

"That's good, now Carlito's going to blow up the mall. Come with me and we'll get them all in the tunnels." Frank, Isabela and Jessie (red haired) went to the tunnels that are under the mall to find the bombs where Carlito hid them.

Meanwhile Jessiebelle took her cloak off, she saw Jessie, Isabela and Frank going to the tunnels to get the bombs where Carlito hid them. Jessiebelle was about to shoot them when she heard dogs howling. And Jessiebelle didn't get a chance to shoot them when they were gone.

* * *

_Pit bulls: One two three four, one two three four, one two three four._

_Jessiebelle: "Oh god, not those dogs again."_

_Max: "Now again!"_

_Pit bulls: We march from here to there._

_Brooklyn: And it doesn't matter where._

_Pit bulls: You can get through the thickest bush, one two three four._

_Max: We're the top dogs._

_Pit bulls: We're the top dogs. WOOOOOOOFFFFFFF!_

_Cassidy: (who is hiding in a tree) "The pit bulls."_

_Pit bulls: We are the only ones alive, through the outbreak of the undead. And we're getting dogs when we hope they're not dead. On our rules of the pack._

* * *

"STOP!" there was a voice that made all the dogs stop.

"Who said stop?!" Max growled "I give the orders here!"

"That was me, I'm so sorry I just needed to talk to you."

"And you are Cassidy?"

"Yes, the other member of team rocket." Cassidy said, Jessiebelle was in a tree listening to what Max and Cassidy have to say "There's something bad going on here, and it's not good. Jessiebelle is killing everyone to find James to marry him. And she'll kill Jessie."

"How cool, that's what I'm going to do."

"That's awful Cassidy."

"So I need you to take your dogs to get out of here, while you still can."

"Ok Cassidy, I will do that." Max replied as Cassidy ran back in the mall.

"Ok dogs, for a mission we're going to get out of here while we still can. If Jessiebelle finds us we fight to the death." Max and the pit bulls ran away from the park.

"That was interesting, now I must be on my own to find James and Jessie." Jessiebelle got down from the tree and went back in the mall.

In the tunnels of the mall Jessie, Frank and Isabela got rid of the bomb Carlito tried to use.

"That was not so bad."

"Brad?" Jessie (red haired) saw that Brad was hurt.

"Red hair Jessie, don't come any closer."

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe I should..."

"Stay with me Isabela, he's bitten."

"We'll get help Brad." Jessie said.

"You have to shot me."

"Why?" Jessie knew that it is wrong to kill people "Why would I want to do that?"

"I'm turning into a zombie, if you kill me it would stop the infection from doing that."

"Ok I'll do it." Jessie picked up Brad's gun, stepped back and aimed it at his head.

"Just don't tell the blond Jessie about this ok red hair one, just try not to."

"I'll try Brad, goodbye." Jessie sniffed as she held her tears back and pulled the trigger and killed Brad.

"We knew he was turning."

"I saw the look on him, he was beaten and almost eaten by them."

"Let's get out of here." Jessie said as Meowth, Pikachu, Cassidy, Butch and James showed up "James! Pikachu! Meowth! Cassidy! Butch! you came to see us."

"We sure did."

"Pikachu."  
(Yes)

"We heard a explosion so we fought we would see if you were ok."

"We're fine Meowth, we had no trouble at all." Isabela replied.

"Now, should we find the black night flower?"

"Oh my god, I forgot what we came here for." Jessie turned to Isabela "As you see, we are not from here. We're from pallet town it's where we came from, and Pikachu's trainer is very ill and we need the black night flower that can heal him."

"I know where those are, Carlito's been keeping them all somewhere safe where no looters will get them."

"That's smart."

"He or I will only give them to friends who are in need of it, follow me I'll show you where they are and Carlito's hide out." Frank, Jessie, James, Pikachu, Meowth, Cassidy and Butch followed Isabela tp Carlito's hide out.

Back in the security room Connie and Dakota were worried about team rocket.

"I wonder why Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, Pikachu, Isabela and Frank are now? I'm getting very worried."

"Well Dakota, let's go find them."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"We'll be fine." Connie said as she and Dakota went in the air ducts to get in the mall to look for Jessie and her friends.

In the other part of the mall Isabela got her friends's inside Carlito's hide out, once everyone was in they all got settled in.

"Pika! pika, pika, pikachu!"  
(Hey! look, we found them!)

"The night flowers."

"We found them finally, after a few days of looking around the mall." Jessie sighed "I'm glad Jessiebelle didn't take them."

"This is what you've been after?"

"Yes Frank."

"It feels like we're in heaven, this could last a whole year."

"Should we take them Isabela?" Jessie asked.

"You can take some."

"How many do we need?"

"Let's see Ash needs them, so let's get him 6 of those flowers." James, Meowth and Pikachu filled a bag full of black night flowers.

"When we leave, we'll give them to Ash as soon when we get back."

"Here's his computer, but it's password protected."

"Maybe there's another way to get it?"

"I'll try others that I know, family things like that."

"Ok Isabela, I wonder where Jessiebelle would be right now?"

"I bet she's mad and looking for us for messing around with her stuff." Jessie added.

"Connie and Dakota are back in the security room."

'Do you want to see if they want to come here?"

"James, Meowth, Pikachu, Cassidy and Butch. Come with me, back to the security room."

"Where are you going?"

"To the security room Frank, we're going to get Connie and Dakota."

"I'll come with you this time, I need to get a picture of what Jessiebelle looks like."

"Ok Frank, let's go." Jessie and the others left the room leaving Isabela alone and safe.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

In the butcher shop Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, Pikachu and Frank walked in to see Carlito hanged on a hook where the butcher put him.

"Customers, and what can I do for you?"

"That meat over there, we were wondering about."

"I just got it in there, it's fresh. And this is good meat." the butch said "Just wait there you guys, in a moment you'll try the best ground beef I ever made."

"Is it cooked?"

"Oh yeah kitty, it's fresh and I just cooked it while I founded the new meat."

"He's never called me kitty before." Meowth said, Jessiebelle opened the door a little bit to see Jessie and the other rocket members there.

"Wait til I walk in."

"We make things with meat."

"Yes we do young lady, I've made these."

"Hambugers."

"Sounds good to me."

"It's very good."

"I'm glad you girls like them."

"We just wanted to ask you something."

"Zombies?" the butcher "They're no good, I can't let them spoil meat like that."

"Why is this guy on a hook?"

"He's going to be turned into meat."

"You can't do this to him, now you're injured him."

"I'm so sorry, I fought it was ok. But now I know things like that are wrong." the butch let Carlito free "He is free to go."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, just a little sore."

"Here, let me heal you." Jessie placed her hand on Carlito's chest as her powers healed Carlito and brought him back into full health.

"Thanks Jessie, I knew you had powers when I knew you healed my sister."

"Now you'll all run, Hahahahaha!"

"Jessiebelle?"

"Yes that's right." Jessiebelle came in to the butcher shop.

"You're up to no good again, well that means death for you."

"I've got a plan, Carlito and I will fight Jessiebelle. With Larry with Cassidy and Butch keep James, Pikachu and Meowth safe.

"Sounds good to me, get into your places."

"Now I'm here to kill you this time."

"You can't kill me, I will not run away."

"Is that so?" Jessiebelle smiled evilly as she took out her knife.

"You're the one who was killing people in the mall to find me and James, and you were in the cloak that we couldn't see you, and then you were planing on using the wasps to kill us all."

"I was til I found out what you were up to, everyone that I saw you guys were trying to stop me from doing my work."

"It is wrong Jessiebelle, we know that you caused this nightmare to happen, and why are you accusing Jessie and James for this?"

"I've told everyone about it, and I spread it like a rumor."

"It is a rumor you are doing!"

"I've been spreading rumors about killing Jessie and marrying James."

"You will never have your hands on my boyfriend! you hear me witch!"

"Ok then Jessie, we'll see about that!" Jessiebelle was about to shot Carlito when Connie and Dakota came in and Dakota threw a rock and Jessiebelle looked back.

"Stay away from her Connie and Dakota, just stay away from Jessiebelle." Jessie grabbed Jessiebelle and the two girls started to fight.

"You let go of me you monster, you took the love of my life."

"Take a shot from me witch!" Carlito snarled as he shot Jessiebelle's arm.

The fight was going well so far when Jessiebelle pined Jessie to the wall and stabbed her arms, before she could stab her heart Carlito shot Jessiebelle's leg as she looked back as Jessie fell to the ground.

"Get away from us you witch!"

"Not til I get everyone kills and marry James."

"You can't do that if he has a girlfriend like he does now." Carlito was then pined by Jessiebelle as Frank kicked her off of him.

"You get away from him witch!"

"You'll pay for what you made me do!" Jessiebelle was then grabbed by the butcher as she stabbed his heart as he fell to the ground dead. Connie got her hands on Jessiebelle and held her down while Dakota put a knife through her leg and pulled down which causes Jessiebelle to scream in pain, she then ran away.

"That was easy."

"Yeah it was."

"Who knew she was easy to deal with?"

"We all did it Butch."

"It's Butch not...Oh that's what you said."

"Let's go congrats Jessie for the plan."

"Pika, pika, pika, pika, pikachu."  
(Let's go do that now.)

"Now it's not the time look." Carlito looked as everyone looked at Jessie who is on the ground and not moving, Dakota went to her body.

"Jessie?" Dakota crouch down to see if Jessie would get up "Jessie get up, please get up." Dakota was trying to get Jessie to wake up. Connie walked to her daughter.

"Dakota, try to understand."

"What's wrong with her mommy?"

"You gotta to be brave, like you and Jessie were."

"You don't mean, oh no. Jessie..." Dakota started to cry and bury her face into Jessie's body.

"Now, I know how you feel. We all know how it feels." Connie replied as Jessie's hair started to glow as the cuts and scars on her were fully healed as Jessie opened her eyes to see Dakota crying in her mother's arms.

"Dakota, you don't need to cry."

"Jessie!" Dakota ran up to Jessie and gave her a hug as everyone else got to Jessie giving her a group hug.

"We were thinking you were dead."

"I'm alright, a little sore."

"I'm glad you're ok Jessie, we were all worried there for a few seconds."

"I'm glad you all are ok, and I'm very glad that I'm still alive." Jessie replied.

"My sister needs me, I can see it."

"Let's go back and help her log in that computer."

Back at the hideout everyone was in and safe.

"Wow." Meowth's eyes were wide "You've kept all the black night flowers here?"

"So Jessiebelle doesn't find them, I've kept them here til you guys came."

"I thank you so much Carlito." Jessie gaved Carlito a hug "We took a few."

"Take as many as you need, I give them to people who need them."

"Jessiebelle's not in the mall I bet, I just know that she ran away if she knows about what's going on."

"Here sister, this is what I knew you would need." Isabela opened the locket and it had her and Carlito's family.

"Papa...Mama..." Isabela sobbed as Jessie brought her to her arms.

"It's ok." Isabela typed the password and the computer logged her in.

"That's great, now we'll find out what Jessiebelle did before the outbreak."

"Pokemon back when I knew about them, so did my brother. Pokemon was a blessing about love and truth."

"Does that what it means?"

"Yeah, when pokemon were around my area til when the zombies broke in. They moved to you area."

Meanwhile in the north plaza Jessie and James were making sure that every one was out of the mall.

"It's been a while since we were last in the security room."

"It's been a while since Isabela took us to her hideout."

"Did Jessiebelle go in there?"

"Don't know, but I think she did."

"Do what do you want to do?"

"Let's go in the security room, because we heard noises earlier. And we'll see if Jessiebelle is there or not." Jessie said as she and James went to the security room to see a dead soldier and a zombie blond Jessie.

"You shoot her." James handed the red hair Jessie the gun as she pointed the gun at the zombie blond Jessie's face.

"I'm so sorry Jessie." Jessie then shot the zombie as she fell dead. Jessie and James then got tired so they fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the security room Jessie and James killed the zombie blond Jessie and they were sleeping.

"Jessie, we've been asleep since we got in and killed the blond zombie Jessie."

"I was so tired, now I know what powers do to me once I use them too much."

"I think we should head back to the mall, just to relook everything. But we'll wait til after midnight."

At midnight at the mall the zombies were roaming around the mall til the military bust in and started to kill all of the zombies in the mall.

Meanwhile at 8 o clock in the morning Jessie and James woke up again.

"I slept really good, did you James?"

"I sure did Jessie, I bet our friends are wondering what's going on." James replied "Jessiebelle hasn't been here, so what my guess is she's gone out of the mall."

"I'm guessing the same thing, look James it has been fun with Dakota and everyone else here. But we have to go back now, Ash needs us. I think we'll leave once we do somethings one last time."

In the north plaza Jessie and James saw that all the zombies were dead.

"Looks like the military's been here while we were sleeping."

"I wonder, why they didn't wake us up?"

"We'll find out later, now we'll go to the food store with Dakota and then we'll have fun before we leave."

"We'll see if we have time James, so we'll have fun together." Jessie kissed James's cheek as she giggled.

"Ok Jessie, let's go have fun together." Jessie and James were wondering around til they saw Dakota in the bathroom "Dakota, what are you doing here?"

"Mommy was worried about you too, so she send me to find you guys."

"Do you want a bit of fun before we live to go home?"

"Sure, I would love to have fun with the both of you." Dakota, Jessie and James went to the park. They climbed a tree and they both jumped in the water.

* * *

_We stand, shoulder to __shoulder. We swim, side to side. We are underneath the water we jump high in the sky._

_(Dakota, Jessie and James were splashing each other in the water)_

_We see, eye to eye. We know, mind to mind. One of us, is as good as you are. But no one can says anything about us as friends._

_(Dakota and Jessie got all covered in leaves)_

_I haven't had this feeling before, when the outbreak started so I wasn't too sure. What it feels like? what I wanted to know who I was with I do, and I think it's much better when I'm with you._

_Dakota: "Can you teach me this?"_

_Jessie: "It's easy sweetie, all you do is run from far distance and bigger waves of water will come up."_

_Dakota: (Tried to do the same thing like Jessie did, but her waves weren't big enough to get Jessie all wet) "You stick to this Jessie, and I'll stick to hanging out with you."_

_Jessie: "You got it girl."_

_James: "Jessie and Dakota, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_Dakota: "Yeah."_

_Jessie: "Running through the park!"_

_Finding, loosing and finding. Bonding a friendship relationship. Building a house for a sister relationship, four our hearts._

* * *

When Jessie and her friends walked all the way back from the north plaza to the hide out they went in.

"We got all the flowers packed, now we'll go back to Ash and everything will be ok."

"Did you look in the mall?"

"What's there?" Connie asked.

"The zombies are dead, and the military could still be here. So we need to get out of this mall while we still can."

"So we'll have to get out of here."

"Do you want to come back with us Isabela, Carlito and Frank?"

"We would love to, but we'll stay here til things get better." Isabela got up and walked to Jessie "You, James, Pikachu, Cassidy and Butch are always welcome to visit."

"Thanks Isabela." Jessie replied as she hugged Isabela "We'll come visit but next time with Ash and his friends, they'll be so happy to visit here someday."

"So team rocket and Pikachu, we'll go to my car that we parked from when the first day here."

"Ok Connie, we'll lead you and Dakota to the car without being caught by the military."

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys even right now I am sad because this story's coming to a end, but I am hoping to have a sequel as soon as I can get it uploaded.**

Jessie, James, Pikachu, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, Connie and Dakota went all the way back to the entrance of the mall. The zombies were all dead and the military were not around.

"The military came and cleared this?"

"Yep, but we're lucky to get out of here before the military can stop us."

"There's the car." Jessie looked in Connie and Dakota's car "There's no one in there."

"That's good let's go." Connie unlocked the car as everyone got in, Jessie looked at Dakota before getting in the driver's seat.

"Dakota, I want you to be in the front with me."

"Can I sit with Jessie mommy?" Dakota asked, Connie looked at Jessie as she nodded her head.

"You can Dakota, you're her best friend."

In the car just leaving the mall Jessie was driving with Dakota in the front seat.

"This is allot of fun Jessie, I really love spending time with you."

"I enjoy spending time with you too."

"Look, the zombies are dead on the streets."

"The military cleared it up very good, and now it won't be very dangerous anymore." Jessie replied.

"And I don't see anyone."

"That's good, now we can go back the way we came."

"We'll do that so you guys can get back to Ash."

"Yes, and he really needs those flowers we got for him right away."

At night where team rocket got near to the way they came in.

"This is where we were."

"We can walk you through the cave, and then we'll get back."

"Everyone out."

"Pikachu."  
(Out.)

"You were amazing with Jessiebelle, Jessie. You really dealt with that girl."

"I was like you die witch! it was a big fight."

"You better believe it," Dakota added as Jessie picked up her best friend.

"Yes maim."

"I wonder what's going to happen to Jessiebelle?"

"She's probably getting into a lot of trouble for causing the outbreak." Connie said "Don't worry, god knows what she'll get."

"She'll get what she deserves after all this she caused."

"I will never let anyone touch you again Dakota, they'll have to go through the adults first." Jessie hugged Dakota as she heard something galloping towards them.

"Is that?"

"It's Max mommy!" Max galloped towards the group of people as everyone was giving Max a hug.

"I'm so glad he's safe."

"We'll take him home with us."

"But how can we get him in the car?"

"Watch this." Jessie used her powers and made a horse trailer appear that attaches to the car.

"Wow, how do you do that?"

"When using my powers, I think of what I should appear."

"Amazing Jessie." Dakota gave Jessie a hug.

"No one will never hurt us ever again." Jessie replied as Dakota heard someone singing, Dakota looked over where the trees are she ran to them to see a lake and a boy who is the same age as Dakota with a black horse that looked like Black Beauty. Connie, Max, Cassidy, James, Butch and Jessie followed Dakota and they were in the trees and bushes.

"Look, what's that?"

"That's a lake Dakota."

"No, I mean who is that horse with a boy at my age?"

"They'll be nothing but trouble." Connie tried to bring Dakota to her, but her daughter went a little closer.

"Wait a minute, I think I've seen him at my school before with a Indian voice."

"So you seen one so let's get out of here."

"Just a minute mommy, I want a better look at him." Dakota climbed up a tree to have a better look at the boy who she's seen at her school.

"Dakota, wait a..."

"It's ok Connie, let Dakota have a better look." Jessie said.

* * *

_Indian boy: I have to say a lot, but how should I say? that occurrence of the past, impossible. she would grow angry with me._

_Dakota: He's hiding something, but what I don't know! But why didn't I notice him before, and he doesn't notice who I am? Is he lost or am I lost?_

_Indian boy: I wish I could see who I remember. Remember, remember. I want to remember, someone that I've known._

_Dakota: (Smiles as she fell in the water)_

_Indian boy: (Giggling)_

_Dakota: (Ran out of the water and into bushes where her mother and friends are)_

_Indian boy: How this night is filled with memories. What I have known to see, is that my girl? that I've seen and played with at school, I seemed to know who she is._

_Dakota: "Mommy, it's my friend Dylan. Remember him?"_

_Connie: "I do sweetie, we can go see him now."_

_Dakota and Dylan: We've known each other for so long, we were those from our childhood. Look ahead! That now we're back together, I'm so safe with you now._

* * *

Dylan and Dakota looked at team rocket.

"Wow, I've never seen him here before."

"He's from India."

"Greetings."

"Pikachu."  
(Hello)

"Hello it's so nice to meet you all."

"Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, Meowth and Pikachu. This is my school friend Dylan."

"Hello you guys."

"It's very nice to meet you Dylan."

"Pika, pika, pika, pikachu."  
(It's nice to meet you)

"It's nice to meet you too Pikachu."

"Dylan, I'm Dakota's best friend and we had so much fun together didn't we?"

"I better get going with my horse now, we gotta find help somewhere."

"The mall is where you might want to go, there's safety there."

"Meowth, it's not safe."

"Maybe I'll come with Connie and Dakota with Max to the barn."

"That'll be a great idea."

"There's a cave, it's not far from where we came from."

"Me and Dakota will walk you through the cave you six."

"Well, nice meeting you all."

"See you soon Dylan." everyone waved at Dylan as they went in the cave that team rocket with Pikachu came in a few days before.

As soon as they exited the cave, pallet town was on the over side of the rock bridge.

"We're back, finally I fought it would take us forever."

"Same here."

"Let's get back." Jessie followed her friends as she stopped when Dakota tugged her skirt.

"Jessie please stay..." Dakota started "I don't want you to go..."

"I know Dakota, I understand how you feel." Jessie crouch down and hugged Dakota "I was like this when my mother had to leave to find Mew, everyone feels like this when you love someone very much; or you're friend's close to you."

"I just don't want you to go..."

"Dakota, I have to go. Ash needs the flowers."

"I understand, but can't you stay with me?"

"Dakota, I know it's hard for you. And it's going to be hard for me, after all the fun and good times we had. You enjoyed them and I do too, but there's a point where you would have to say goodbye."

"Jessie, couldn't we stay with you?"

"No you guys can't."

"And why not Jessie?" Connie asked as Max stomped his hoof.

"Because if I do, my boss will give me trouble. And I don't want that."

"Will you and your friends come visit us?"

"I will keep my promise to do that, ok Dakota." Jessie said "Don't cry, I understand how you feel. I'm feeling the same way too, but here's something to think of when you're alone." Jessie pulled out her hat which has a horse that says Jazz on it "This will always remember that I'm around even we're not together."

"Thanks, if I feel scared I think of you with this hat."

"Yep, keep it with you always and you'll won't be alone." Jessie smiled bag of sand which will give anyone her powers "This is something that I wanted you to have for your troubles." Jessie sprinkled powder on Dakota as she looked around.

"What was that for?"

"You'll have the same powers as I have, if you or anyone is in danger. You use them, don't be scared to." Jessie kissed Dakota's forehead.

"Thanks Jessie, I'll miss you very much."

"I'll miss you too, and I will promise to visit you." Jessie got up and looked at Dakota.

"This is what you should have to remember me." Dakota pulled out her bracelet that says Max on it.

"That's sweet of you, you'll have a part of me. And I'll have a part of you."

"I have another one like that, goodbye Jessie. Thanks for everything." Connie joined in with Dakota and Jessie for a group hug.

"I'll come visit one day, whenever I want to. But I will visit often."

"Goodbye Jessie, and be a good red haired girl out there."

"I'll do my best Connie, thanks for your help."

"And thanks for being there for my kid."

"Goodbye, and I'll miss you too." Jessie gave a kiss on Max's nose and whispered "I'll come ride you when I visit Max, goodbye." Jessie then walked across the rock bridge seeing Max, Connie and Dakota disappeared.

Team rocket and Meowth then notice that they were in Pallet town again."

"We're back."

"It's so nice to be back."

"We should go to Ash's house and hurry, I hope we're not too late." Jessie, Meowth, James, Pikachu, Butch and Cassidy were soon at Ash's house with May.

"There you guys are." May hugged team rocket and Pikachu.

"We were all very worried about Pikachu, til we notice that you were gone with him."

"We're back, and we're back with the black night flowers."

"Give them to Ash, he's really weak." May said as team rocket gave the black night flowers to Ash, he ate them all. Within a few minutes Ash opened his eyes and looked to see his friends and team rocket "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that the flowers made me feel better May, who brought them?"

"Pikachu did, with some help from team rocket to bring them back alive."

"Pikachu, I thank you so much for going out to the land of the dead." Ash then turned to team rocket and smiled "Team rocket, I thank you for helping Pikachu getting them for me. That's what friends do, they help each other and place their foot in before ours."

"Ash. Me, Misty and Dawn just got back from talking to Nurse Joy. We'll bring you there and she'll..."

"I don't need her Brock, Pikachu and team rocket brought me back the black night flowers and I'm all better."

"Pikachu, everyone was wondering where you were."

"And we were wondering where did you guys were."

"We were in the land of the dead, we helped Pikachu get back with those flowers." Jessie smiled at Misty.

"I'm glad you went with Pikachu, I couldn't do it myself."

"No one could Misty, with all the zombies out there."

"Everything was fine with us, well things got bumpy but everything was soon fixed."

"That's good to hear."

"Let's go celebrate that Ash is alive, and Pikachu with team rocket saved him!"

"We're all in."

_"I've never seen or heard Ash say thanks to us before, we did what we needed to do to save Ash. Even we didn't like him or his friends through out the times of chasing pikachu, I learned something that I couldn't see in my life. Friends; they help you through out your troubles, we included others, we never left anyone behind, well some of our friends were left behind. There's the time where we need to step in front of friends before them, even if it means death. But what friendship I learned is about who you trust and learning the truth from them, what I believe in friendship is; who you trust, truth, love and most importantly stepping in before them. And that was my lesson through out the whole adventure."_

After a few hours of the party James was dressed as a prince and Jessie was dressed as a princess were on Ash's flygon, they were flying around the pokemon land.

* * *

_James: What amazing world._

_Jessie: A whole new world._

_James: This is where we'll be._

_Jessie: That's is where we'll be._

_James: Staying together._

_Jessie: So in love._

_Both: You and me._

* * *

The end

**So that's the end, I am sad that this story is over. But it was really fun. I wish there was another story like this out there, so let me know when will the sequel be out. I can't wait to see it and no being rude about my grammar.**


End file.
